Gueule cassée
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [Sterek, UA] Paris, automne 1917 - en pleine Première Guerre mondiale. Stiles Stilinski est un jeune sculpteur américain créant des masques pour les gueules cassées qui reviennent du front. Parmi eux, le lieutenant Derek Hale dont le visage a été en partie détruit. [Cadeau pour Neliia] [En cours : PUBLICATION LENTE]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Gueule cassée

**Auteur :** Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek (Sterek)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

**Genre : **Univers alternatif, pas de surnaturel. Inspiration historique (période : Première Guerre mondiale).

**Dédicace : **Un très joyeux anniversaire à la douce Neliia ! :D Une fic cadeau pour toi, qui j'espère te plaira. Sans oublier un bon gros cookie virtuel au beurre de cacahuètes et pépites de chocolat. Bisous

**Merci** à Ptit Bou (alias Trotop) et Ryopini pour avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce chapitre :)

**Note :**

Cette fanfiction m'a été inspirée par l'histoire d'Anna Coleman Ladd, sculptrice américaine connue pour avoir façonné des masques aux « gueules cassées » à Paris durant la Première Guerre mondiale.

Pour avoir un aperçu des masques qu'elle a sculptés pour les gueules cassées, je vous encourage à taper sur Google images : "gueule cassée masque" ou "Anna Coleman Ladd" ou "face Richard Harrow" (qui est un personnage de la série Boardwalk Empire revêtant une prothèse de visage). Vous pourrez ainsi mieux vous projeter dans cette histoire.

Je suis une grosse quiche en histoire (et en sculpture), je m'excuse donc d'avance si certains éléments sont incorrects : cette fic n'a pas la prétention d'être historique.

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

_Paris, automne 1917._

Stiles Stilinski était un jeune sculpteur américain. Il avait grandi dans une petite ville de Californie avant de venir en Europe étudier l'art, particulièrement celui de la sculpture et de la peinture. En Italie, puis en France, il avait perfectionné son talent et sa culture de l'art. Il avait rencontré de nombreux artistes lui permettant de forger son style, ses créations, sa vision artistique de la vie. La belle vie. Jusqu'à ce que la guerre éclate.

L'Europe, le monde, se déchirait. Stiles le savait aujourd'hui, parce que les soldats qu'il voyait revenir du front étaient marqués par la souffrance, par l'horreur. Alors que le pays se portait bien, que les gens vivaient presque comme si tout était normal… Il savait que par-delà les frontières, tout n'était que chaos.

Cela faisait trois ans que le jeune artiste s'était installé à Paris. Il avait établi son atelier et exposait dans des galeries. Son ami d'enfance, Scott McCall, avait également pris le chemin de l'Europe, de Londres plus précisément. Son jeune ami américain s'était engagé sur le front en rejoignant les troupes anglaises. Il avait fait la bataille de la Somme. 650 000 morts parmi les alliés. Et ce sacré Scott McCall y avait survécu mais y avait été cassé.

Le jeune américain avait reçu un débris d'obus en plein visage. La partie inférieure de son corps avait été écrasée par une mitrailleuse qui s'était écroulée lors des tirs ennemis, broyant une de ses jambes de manière irréversible. Il avait été retrouvé, à moitié mort, mais tout de même en vie. Scott McCall ne le savait pas encore, mais il venait de rejoindre les 20 000 gueules cassées qui survivraient à cette guerre ignoble.

Dû à ses graves blessures, il avait été rapatrié dans les terres françaises, atterrissant à l'hôpital du Val-de-Grâce à Paris. Durant de longs mois, on avait pansé et soigné - comme on pouvait - ses blessures. C'était le début de la grande chirurgie des visages. On apprenait à reconstruire les gueules cassées, à reboucher les trous, à greffer peaux et os manquants qui avaient été arrachés violemment. La souffrance d'avoir eu des parties de son corps détruites n'était presque rien en comparaison aux douleurs des multiples opérations subies.

Depuis son lit d'hôpital, le soldat blessé avait réussi à contacter Stiles Stilinski, son ami de toujours, établi non loin de là dans la capitale. Le jeune sculpteur venait lui rendre visite chaque semaine. Chaque visite était difficile. Nombreux étaient les soldats abîmés, usés, tous plus détruits les uns que les autres qu'on essayait de remettre d'aplomb comme on pouvait. Beaucoup mouraient d'infections. Si pour Scott McCall, l'horreur de tout cela n'était que le résultat de ce qu'il vivait depuis son entrée au front, pour son ami sculpteur, ce fut un choc. Cela lui ouvrit les yeux. La guerre était devenue tout d'un coup visible et palpable. La guerre avait un visage, un visage de gueule cassée. Au diable les prospectus des poilus bien portants et fiers de se battre pour leur patrie. Tout n'était que mensonge et désolation.

Le jeune Stilinski avait aidé son ami à faire face à l'horreur d'un visage arraché, d'une jambe manquante. Comment se reconstruire ? Comment continuer à vivre ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui unissait Stiles et Scott, c'était leur force, leur goût pour la vie. Alors, à deux, ils s'épaulèrent et y arrivèrent.

La jambe amputée de McCall cicatrisa correctement. Il avait une césure propre au niveau de la cuisse, et à l'aide d'une béquille il réussit à remarcher progressivement. Le sculpteur fit des pieds et des mains pour lui trouver une prothèse en bois digne de ce nom. La Croix Rouge américaine subventionnait un bon nombre d'ateliers de prothèses et d'hôpitaux militaires pour accompagner les soldats blessés dans leur réinsertion à la vie civile. Le visage de Scott, en revanche, dû subir de nombreuses opérations, lourdes et difficiles. Les tissus cicatrisèrent ainsi, dans leur déformation. Le jeune américain avait le bas du visage presque entièrement détruit. Il n'avait plus de bouche, plus de lèvres, juste un trou béant. Ses joues étaient marquées par de longues cicatrices. Son nez avait été à moitié arraché et brûlé, mais cela restait encore noble en comparaison à ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Un trou. Un trou aux bords fripés. Il parlait avec des difficultés d'articulation, mais pour tout le reste, tout fonctionnait. Il avait dû réapprendre à manger et boire en fonction de sa nouvelle condition. C'était plus long, plus minutieux, mais rien qu'il ne trouva insurmontable.

Ce qui était insurmontable ou presque, c'était les regards. Il n'osait pas sortir ainsi, c'était hors de question. Il cachait son visage par un masque en tissu attaché à ses oreilles, comme ceux utilisés dans les hôpitaux. Ce qui lui servait de bouche ainsi que son nez étaient recouverts, cachés, et il apprenait à vivre avec. Stiles détestait ce masque en tissu et détestait le regard des gens. Mais ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était cette putain de guerre.

Quand McCall sortit de l'hôpital, il vint naturellement s'installer chez son ami. Le jeune sculpteur apprit rapidement qu'à Londres, une boutique se proposait de "réparer les gueules cassées anglaises". Une équipe de sculpteurs travaillait sur la recomposition des visages via des masques créés sur mesure. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune artiste ne se penche, avec toute la frénésie dont il était capable, sur la question. Il voulait réaliser cela pour Scott, parce qu'il en avait besoin pour retrouver un semblant de vie. Stiles Stilinski passa de longues semaines à se renseigner, à faire des tests et peaufiner sa technique. Il essaya de trouver la manière la plus adaptée pour créer un masque parfait pour son ami, et il y arriva.

Le masque était en plâtre galvanisé d'une fine plaque de cuivre pour le solidifier. Il était léger, comme morphé sur le visage du brun. Stiles l'avait sculpté dans la continuité de ses traits, il l'avait refait tel qu'il avait été avant, dans ses souvenirs. Il lui refit même son petit menton légèrement de travers. Puis il peignit le masque avec réalisme. La couleur de la peau, les détails de l'épiderme, la création de la bouche, des lèvres. Le masque reprenait toute la partie inférieure du visage du brun, son nez, sa bouche, ses joues, presque à la perfection. Comme celui en tissu, il s'attachait et se maintenait par des élastiques que l'on passait autour des oreilles.

Quand Scott se regarda pour la première fois dans le miroir avec le masque terminé, ses mains tremblèrent doucement. Parce qu'il avait retrouvé un visage, parce que son ami avait fait un miracle qu'il pensait impossible. C'était émouvant et c'était un signe de renaissance. Lorsque Stiles Stilinski vit à quel point son ami marchait la tête haute dans la rue, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais rien accompli d'aussi fort. Qu'aucune œuvre produite jusqu'alors ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça.

La vie de l'artiste venait de prendre un autre tournant sans même qu'il ne le réalise alors. À l'aide de financements venant de la Croix Rouge américaine, il décida d'ouvrir à Paris un atelier de fabrication de masques pour soldats mutilés. Scott l'aida et ils montèrent ce projet ensemble, tous deux enivrés par l'excitation de faire quelque chose qui avait du sens dans toute cette pourriture ambiante due à la guerre. C'est ainsi que la boutique s'ouvrit et qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans un quotidien exaltant.

Cela faisait maintenant dix mois que l'atelier avait ouvert ses portes. Stiles s'occupait de toute la partie sculpture, création des prothèses de visage et peinture. Scott maîtrisait la soudure et s'occupait de la métallurgie, façonnant le cuivre qui renforçait les masques. Ce dernier aidait également Stiles à gérer l'approvisionnement des matériaux et les échanges avec la Croix Rouge. Enfin, le jeune McCall allait régulièrement dans les hôpitaux et dispensaires pour aviser les soldats revenus du front, et par là même, montrer le résultat des prouesses de l'atelier via son propre masque. Le bouche-à-oreille fonctionnait totalement et le nombre de soldats passant les portes de la boutique ne faisait que croître. C'était autant gratifiant qu'horrible en un sens.

Certains poilus venaient de très loin mais la plupart des soldats qu'ils voyaient passer étaient établis en région parisienne. Certains avaient un visage légèrement déformé, d'autres n'en avaient presque plus. Le sang froid de Stiles Stilinski fut mis à rude épreuve. Il apprit à regarder les gueules cassées, à fixer les trous béants sans ciller et à ravaler la rage qui serrait son estomac pour la mettre dans tout son savoir-faire.

xxx

C'était un matin d'octobre. Le temps était encore doux pour la saison, laissant juste un vent légèrement frais caresser les arbres dont les feuilles commençaient lentement à changer de couleur. Le vert se mêlait à l'orange foisonnant et au rouge qui prenait progressivement place, formant un camaïeu de couleurs des plus époustouflants. Quelques oiseaux sifflaient joyeusement et le bruit de quelques voitures sur la rue principale retentissait.

L'atelier Stilinski était une immense verrière aménagée dans la cour d'une maison parisienne typique. Bordé d'arbres, l'endroit semblait retiré, calme. La devanture était un peu cachée et il fallait pénétrer dans la cour pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux portes de l'atelier, faites de vitres en croisillons peints en vert.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit, laissant la sonnette accrochée en haut de l'entrebâillement jouer son rôle, retentissant dans un léger tintement. Le bruit était doux et harmonieux, comme le semblait être l'atmosphère de l'immense pièce. Cela sentait le plâtre et le bois, mélangé à une douce odeur de torréfaction de café.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avança d'un pas lent mais assuré, ses larges boots frottant le sol poussiéreux. Il portait un pantalon gris foncé assorti à sa veste élégamment ajustée sur une chemise blanche et un veston gris lui aussi. On apercevait une cravate noire ressortir au niveau de l'encolure, lui donnant un style élégant et tout à fait approprié à l'air du temps. Ses pieds étaient vêtus de boots noires et vernies, extrêmement luisantes et probablement cirées il y a peu. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés, rasés sur les côtés et plus longs sur le dessus. L'homme avait une stature droite et carrée, tout à fait imposante autant de par sa carrure que son attitude assurée. Tout dans sa démarche respirait l'aplomb. La seule chose étrange dans tout son accoutrement distingué était son visage, seulement à moitié apparent, recouvert de tissu. On ne pouvait voir que ses sourcils, noirs et fournis, ses yeux verts, perçants, ainsi que le haut de son nez droit. Pour le reste, un masque en coton écru, qui semblait attaché à ses oreilles, recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage.

L'homme détailla la pièce d'un regard circulaire. La verrière était vaste, spacieuse et éclairée par la douce lumière extérieure. De longues plantes grimpantes mangeaient les bords des fenêtres pour s'élever jusqu'en haut du toit forgé d'acier. Du côté gauche de la pièce se trouvait une longue table en bois recouverte de matériaux et produits en tout genre, de bouts de masques et de plâtre sec. Au mur on pouvait voir suspendus une trentaine ou quarantaine de masques en plâtres, parfaitement moulés. Ils étaient alignés fièrement, formant une farandole de visages des plus originaux. La plupart représentaient toutefois des visages partiels, juste une moitié basse, haute, droite ou gauche. Il y avait aussi quelques sculptures déposées çà et là le long des vitres et des armoires. Un coin semblait dédié au matériel de peinture, regroupant divers flacons, pinceaux, boîtes en tout genre. Au sol se trouvait un vieux parquet brut clair, un peu poussiéreux où plusieurs tâches de peintures s'étaient incrustées à certains endroits. Tout dans la pièce traduisait d'une activité artistique bien présente.

Au fond se trouvaient de nombreux étals et armoires, remplis de produits variés et agrémentés de plantes qui envahissaient une partie de l'espace. Il y avait un large évier en céramique dans lequel se trouvaient divers seaux et produits. Au fond à droite, il y avait un petit espace cuisine composé d'une table, d'un énorme poêle où était posée une cafetière fraîchement utilisée, et d'un deuxième évier, bien plus petit, dans lequel était entreposée un peu de vaisselle.

Du côté droit de l'immense pièce, il y avait une toute petite cheminée aménagée en forge et du matériel métallurgiste entreposé contre le mur, composé de beaucoup de pièces métalliques, de tenailles. Le jeune homme brun qui était en train d'y travailler jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il détailla quelques secondes l'homme dans l'entrée et ce dernier le salua d'un signe de tête ferme. Avec empressement, le travailleur retira ses gants épais et les posa contre l'étal. Il avança d'un pas claudiquant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Les yeux verts du visiteur se posèrent rapidement sur le visage avançant face à lui. Il était revêtu d'un masque, comme ceux exposés au mur, donnant l'illusion l'espace de quelques secondes seulement d'être un vrai visage. L'homme portait un maillot de corps blanc et un pantalon gris dont le bas était enfoui dans une botte au niveau de sa jambe valide. L'autre jambe n'était qu'un bâton de bois taillé sur lequel il se maintenait de manière bancale pour avancer jusqu'à l'entrée.

C'était une gueule cassée, comme lui.

L'homme diminué tendit sa main au nouvel arrivant qui le fixa sans ciller.

"B'onjour 'ien'enue dans l'atelier."

Les mots étaient légèrement hachés et mal articulés. Le masque ne bougeait pas, seuls le regard et les sourcils du travailleur montraient signe de mouvance alors que les mots continuaient pourtant de retentir dans la pièce.

Le visiteur tendit sa main pour serrer celle qui lui était offerte.

"V'ous 'enez p'our v'ous je p'arie ?" continua le jeune homme face à lui.

Une pression ferme et leurs mains se lâchèrent.

L'homme brun aux yeux verts fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que son cerveau tentait d'analyser les paroles de son homologue.

Voyant son trouble, l'amputé émit un rire franc et reprit.

"Désolé, c'est p'as é'ident de m'e comprendre." continua-t-il en pointant du doigt le masque rigide sur son visage qui restait tout aussi immobile. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un parler alors que ce qui lui servait de visage restait immobile, figé.

Le visiteur hocha la tête.

"Lieutenant Derek Hale." se présenta-t-il poliment. Le tissu écru autour de sa bouche bougeait faiblement et le son qui en sortait était clair.

"Scott M'cCall." répondit le jeune homme en le saluant pareillement. "Installez-'ous." continua-t-il en montrant les assises autour de la grande table, puis il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le fond de l'atelier. Il ouvrit la porte de l'espace cuisine qui menait probablement à la maison attenante à la verrière.

"Stiles !" cria-t-il à l'entrebâillement. Il croisa ses bras et attendit patiemment.

Le lieutenant s'assit sur le long banc contre la table et attendit quelques instants. Son regard perçant continuait de scruter la pièce, découvrant au fur et à mesure quelques détails qui lui avaient échappé précédemment.

Un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre et un jeune homme radieux entra dans la pièce, frôlant Scott McCall de quelques centimètres.

"Client." souffla ce dernier en pointant le lieutenant assis près de l'entrée.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver tourna son visage et croisa le regard sombre de l'homme d'armes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'avança d'un pas enjoué vers l'inconnu.

Le militaire se releva, détaillant le châtain qui venait à son encontre. Son visage fin, dont la peau était blanche, était parsemé de grains de beauté. Ses cheveux marrons étaient totalement en bataille, laissant penser qu'il venait peut-être de sauter du lit. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées, un pantalon en laine marron retenu par des bretelles foncées qui froissait son haut au niveau de ses épaules. Sa chemise semblait d'ailleurs bien trop fripée et sortait à moitié de son pantalon, lui donnant un air plus que débraillé. Il avait cet aspect totalement négligé que pouvaient parfois avoir les artistes. Pour un cliché, s'en était un vivant.

Le jeune châtain passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux avant de la tendre à l'homme imposant face à lui dont la stature élégante était à l'opposée de la sienne.

"Bonjour." salua-t-il avec entrain. "Stiles Stilinski, je suis le propriétaire de l'atelier."

L'homme brun attrapa la main tendue pour la serrer fermement. Son regard vert et froid plongea dans celui chaud et ambré du sculpteur. Avant que le soldat ne puisse répondre, la main glissa d'entre ses doigts et la voix vibrante et animée se fit entendre à nouveau.

"Euh, bienvenue ici. C'est un peu le chaos en ce moment, désolé. Vous vous appelez ? Vous étiez soldat j'imagine ?" déclara-t-il en pointant le masque en tissu autour du visage face à lui. "Vous venez pour vous ?" continua-t-il en souriant plus que de raison.

Le militaire gradé se tendit doucement face au flot de paroles et aux questions qui l'assaillaient. N'en montrant rien, il hocha la tête fermement.

"Lieutenant Derek Hale. Oui, je viens pour mon visage." déclara-t-il d'une voix imperturbable.

Le sculpteur sourit gracieusement.

Le militaire le dépassait seulement de quelques centimètres mais était bien plus carré que lui. Ses vêtements étaient élégants et sa carrure imposante. Il devait à peine être plus âgé, peut-être de cinq ou six ans. L'artiste-sculpteur le regarda dans les yeux dont le vert était joliment teinté de doré. Le regard était pénétrant et captivant.

"Je vais vous montrer un peu ce que nous faisons." enchaîna-t-il en hochant la tête, puis il se dirigea vers l'étagère contre le mur pour en attraper un masque.

Scott McCall avait repris position auprès de sa cheminée, continuant à nouveau son travail sur les matériaux métallisés entreposés sur l'étal. Le lieutenant lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention vers le propriétaire des lieux qui revenait se positionner face à lui pour lui parler, une de ses productions en main.

"Donc, nous faisons tout d'abord un plâtre de votre visage. Nous récupérons ainsi vos traits, et puis, pour la partie non existante je la sculpte en fonction de l'ossature éventuelle. Si vous avez une photo de votre visage avant, cela peut aider grandement." suggéra-t-il. "Le plâtre est renforcé par une couche de cuivre légère pour le solidifier. Et ensuite je le peins."

Il tendit le masque dans sa main pour le présenter au lieutenant. Ce dernier hésita à le prendre, puis s'en saisit pour le détailler lentement. Le sculpteur reprit :

"On peut recréer l'illusion des lèvres, de la structure des os, du nez…" Il pointa un masque accroché au mur dont la finalisation était très avancée. "Sur celui-ci, nous avons attachés et collés de vrais poils pour former les sourcils et les cils, avec des morceaux d'aluminium. Le masque que vous avez dans les mains tient avec des élastiques que l'on attache au niveau des oreilles, un peu comme vous le faites aujourd'hui avec votre tissu." déclara-t-il en scrutant le visage du brun face à lui. Il jeta un œil à l'objet dans les mains du lieutenant. "Ce type de masque est fait pour un bas de visage, quand celui-ci a été complètement détruit. Mais s'il faut refaire le nez, les pommettes ou les yeux, souvent nous utilisons des fausses lunettes pour maintenir le masque. Attendez..." Il se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'étagère pour attraper un autre masque sur lequel des lunettes fines et rondes étaient posées. Il revint le tendre au soldat. "Voilà. Tenez, prenez-le." suggéra-t-il à l'homme face lui.

Le lieutenant Derek Hale attrapa le masque de sa main libre. Il scrutait les deux modèles différents dans chacune de ses mains. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Le sculpteur le regarda silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, puis déclara :

"Hm, ça tient assez bien en fait, contrairement aux apparences."

Il reprit le dernier masque entre ses doigts, le récupérant avec douceur des mains du militaire, puis le positionna sur son propre visage. Il avait posé les lunettes sur le haut de son nez et le bas du masque rigide tombait naturellement sur son visage. Derek Hale le regarda quelques instants et le sculpteur attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement enlever le masque.

"Bon, celui-ci n'a pas été moulé sur mon visage, forcément le rendu n'est pas optimal, mais vous voyez le principe." déclara le jeune châtain en esquissant un faible sourire.

"Oui." répondit le lieutenant en hochant la tête.

"Nous avons déjà fait une cinquantaine de masques, que ce soit des hauts ou bas de visages, qu'ils aient été détruits par éclats d'obus, balles, même lance-flammes, hein Scott ?" continua le châtain en jetant un regard à son collègue à l'autre bout de la pièce qui s'affairait sur ses objets métalliques.

Le dit Scott se retourna et leur jeta un regard entendu, hochant la tête.

"Testé et a'p'rouvé." rigola-t-il en pointant son propre visage recouvert. Le sculpteur soupira un semblant de rire puis reporta son attention sur l'homme face à lui qui restait de marbre. Le jeune châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Hm, est-ce que vous avez des questions ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Combien de temps cela prend ?" questionna le militaire d'une voix sans émotion.

L'artiste écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh, euh…" Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un geste nerveux. "Je dirais une bonne semaine en fonction de l'activité ici. En ce moment, c'est plutôt calme." continua-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté. "Cela dépend aussi, hm, du travail à faire. Il faut que je regarde votre visage et que je vois si l'on peut faire une moulure en une fois ou en plusieurs, cela dépend des dommages causés. Et puis, il nous faut quelques jours pour fignoler le masque, poser le cuivre. Ensuite vous devez l'essayer. Nous pouvons réajuster au besoin à ce moment-là. La dernière étape est la peinture, finalisation des détails esthétiques. Tout au mieux, oui, cela prend une grosse semaine."

Le lieutenant Hale acquiesça.

"Très bien." répondit-il simplement.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que l'on commence aujourd'hui ? Si vous êtes disponible, je peux faire le moulage maintenant." annonça le sculpteur en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous avant plusieurs heures.

Le militaire hocha la tête.

"Installez-vous dans ce cas, je vous en prie." murmura le jeune Stilinski en montrant le banc où s'était assis l'homme quelques minutes auparavant. "Pouvez-vous enlever le tissu sur votre visage ?" demanda-t-il poliment alors qu'il restait debout face à lui.

Le lieutenant se tendit et fixa le sol quelques instants.

Scott McCall leur jeta un regard en biais et ses prunelles chocolat rencontrèrent celles ambrées de son meilleur ami. Ils semblèrent échanger un accord silencieux et le jeune estropié délaissa son travail et déclara soudainement :

"Stiles, je dois aller chez Longchamp récu'érer les li'raisons de p'lâtre. As-tu 'esoin de quelque chose ?"

Il se dirigea d'un pas claudiquant vers l'entrée pour attraper son manteau et l'enfila rapidement.

"Oh oui, merci Scott. Est-ce que tu peux lui dire que j'irai le voir vendredi pour le paiement ? Excuse-moi mille fois auprès de lui s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous lâche lui aussi." murmura-t-il, un poil agacé. Ils avaient quelques difficultés financières et honnêtement, Stiles ne savait pas s'ils allaient encore tenir à ce rythme-là.

"P'as de soucis. À tout à l'heure." Le jeune brun salua les deux hommes d'un geste de la main et attrapa la poignée de la verrière pour en sortir, le pas pressé.

Le sculpteur le regarda franchir le pas de la porte et se retourna à nouveau vers son client. Il attrapa une chaise et la tira pour s'installer devant ce dernier. Leurs visages étaient face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux inflexibles du lieutenant face à lui et sourit avec amabilité.

"Hm, désolé. Donc... pouvez-vous retirer votre masque ?" demanda-t-il doucement à nouveau.

Le lieutenant Derek Hale pencha légèrement la tête et sa main vint dénouer l'élastique derrière son oreille droite d'abord, puis le tissu glissa doucement, dévoilant son visage progressivement.

"Faites vite s'il vous plaît." déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, alors qu'il retirait définitivement le bout de tissu et relevait la tête face au sculpteur. Son regard fixa un point au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune châtain, refusant de croiser ses yeux alors qu'il le savait en train de le détailler.

Le jeune Stilinski acquiesça doucement alors qu'il posait ses orbes sur le visage dévoilé. La partie droite du bas du visage était normale mais la gauche, elle, avait été ravagée. Il pencha sa tête légèrement pour observer davantage le côté gauche de l'homme face à lui, scrutant la peau arrachée, les cicatrices grossières. La bouche et le nez avaient souffert de déchirures et de probables brûlures, détruisant une bonne partie de la chair et de la peau. Les lèvres sur la partie gauche avaient été totalement arrachées, formant une énorme plaie qui s'étirait sur la joue, elle-même déformée. La peau avait été recousue en une longue et horrible cicatrice prenant naissance dans le coin des lèvres, tirant vers le bas, agrandissant la bouche déformée, éclatée. La partie gauche du bas du visage ne ressemblait qu'à une longue lacération mal recousue. Le sculpteur put juger qu'au niveau de la commissure, la bouche ne se fermait pas complètement, formant un trou tout à fait anormal à cet endroit qui laissait entrapercevoir une partie des dents et de la gencive. Le jeune artiste fixa plus attentivement l'arête du nez qui était restée droite, jugeant qu'elle pourrait servir d'attache pour un masque à lunettes. La narine gauche avait été brûlée et n'était pas esthétique à voir, mais le nez en lui-même n'était vraiment pas le plus à plaindre.

Le sculpteur contempla l'ensemble des traits. Ce Hale avait dû être un très bel homme avant son accident.

Il lécha ses lèvres rapidement pour les humidifier avant de reprendre la parole.

"Comme la moitié droite de vos lèvres et de votre nez est encore intacte, ce sera assez facile de reproduire la partie gauche." murmura-t-il doucement, en restant le plus neutre possible.

Le brun continuait de fixer un point par-delà l'épaule du jeune artiste, se refusant visiblement à le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise d'être épié de la sorte.

"Vous me laissez prendre quelques mesures ?" demanda le châtain poliment et sans attendre la réponse il se leva pour récupérer un papier, un crayon et une ficelle.

Il griffonna rapidement sur son cahier une esquisse du visage, annotant quelques éléments en parallèle. Il utilisa la ficelle pour repérer quelques points de symétrie et se remit à crayonner sur son cahier. Pendant qu'il écrivait et dessinait, il marmonna :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé exactement ?"

La voix était douce et détachée. La question ne paraissait presque pas intrusive. Le lieutenant Derek Hale déglutit et le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait son visage à nu. Il détailla rapidement le jeune homme, rivé sur son calepin. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas, puis il articula avec froideur.

"Un tir allemand qui a ricoché. L'éclat est venu se loger dans la partie inférieure gauche de mon visage."

Stiles releva la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le soldat ne détourne les yeux à nouveau.

"Vous avez eu de la chance." murmura-t-il. Le lieutenant étouffa un début de rire sarcastique et le sculpteur se sentit obligé de préciser : "J'ai reçu plusieurs soldats avec des éclats de tirs vous savez." Derek Hale ne répondit rien alors le jeune homme n'en rajouta pas. Il termina de dessiner les esquisses du visage qui lui permettraient de se projeter sur la sculpture. "Très bien, ça suffira." déclara-t-il finalement. "Nous allons pouvoir passer à la création du plâtre."

Le soldat hocha la tête et le sculpteur se leva doucement avant de continuer à expliquer ce qu'il allait faire. "Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour préparer le plâtre." Puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour récupérer du matériel.

Le lieutenant sortit son masque en tissu et le repositionna sur lui en expirant doucement. Son regard s'attarda sur la table, balayant du regard le croquis de son visage que venait de faire l'artiste. Le bas de sa figure avait été dessiné de manière très juste, la partie gauche semblait être celle d'avant son accident.

"Comment avez-vous entendu parler de nous ?" demanda le sculpteur alors qu'il attrapait une bassine en fer dans laquelle il versa un peu de poudre blanche.

"Les chirurgiens et infirmiers de la Croix Rouge. Ils parlent de votre atelier lorsque nous sommes en convalescence à l'hôpital."

Stiles se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh oui, très bien." déclara-t-il satisfait. "La Croix Rouge nous subventionne une partie de l'atelier. Sans ça, nous n'aurions jamais pu ouvrir." conclut-il. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos en céramique et se lava les mains rapidement. Il versa un peu d'eau dans sa bassine puis reprit. "Scott et moi avons ouvert il y a une dizaine de mois cet endroit, je ne vous cache pas que ça n'a pas été... facile. Et ça ne l'est toujours pas vraiment d'ailleurs." Il attrapa un des torchons et le plaça sur son épaule avant d'embarquer son seau et de revenir vers le lieutenant.

"Votre ami." déclara le lieutenant Hale en fronçant les sourcils. "Il était au front ?" demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Le sculpteur posa la bassine qu'il tenait sur la table puis plongea ses mains dedans pour en mélanger la pâte blanche liquide.

"Oui. Il a reçu un éclat d'obus et une partie de son visage a été détruite. Il est le premier masque que j'ai réalisé. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu envie d'ouvrir cet endroit."

"Je vois." murmura le soldat calmement.

Il fixait les mains du jeune artiste finir de brasser la substance blanche plâtreuse. Le bruit de l'eau se mélangeant retentissait dans le silence de la pièce.

Le châtain attrapa le torchon sur son épaule et s'essuya rapidement les mains. Il se dirigea vers une étagère pour récupérer une boîte en métal et un pot en verre rempli d'une substance pâteuse un peu jaunâtre. Il posa le tout sur la table à côté du seau et ouvrit la boîte pour en sortir de fines bandes de papier.

Il se tourna vers l'homme d'armes et haussa un sourcil.

"Bon alors. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous fait ?" déclara-t-il, esquissant un sourire amusé.

Le militaire le regarda fixement et le sourire du sculpteur s'agrandit, puis il reprit :

"Nous avons la possibilité de couvrir toute la partie inférieure de votre visage : bas du nez, bouche et joues. Le masque tiendrait par fixation aux oreilles, exactement comme celui que porte Scott. Ou bien, je peux faire un masque plus adapté, qui ne couvre vraiment que les parties abîmées, c'est-à-dire la moitié gauche du bas de votre visage. La césure peut se faire à la moitié de votre bouche et nez. Cela laisserait visible toute la partie droite qui n'a pas souffert. Dans ce cas-là, comme il n'y aura rien à droite pour maintenir le support, l'attache sera faite avec des fausses lunettes."

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"Couvrez tout". murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils.

"Vous n'aimez vraiment pas les lunettes ?" répondit-il en rigolant légèrement. Il avait bien compris que le brun souhaitait simplement se camoufler au maximum.

L'homme d'armes le fixa avec sérieux et le jeune sculpteur se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de déclarer plus calmement.

"Ayez confiance en moi, la deuxième proposition sera la plus adaptée et la plus discrète. Vous pourrez en plus parler avec plus d'aisance que si l'on camoufle toute votre bouche."

Le militaire sembla hésiter et le sculpteur continua d'une voix se voulant persuasive :

"Si cela ne vous convient pas, on couvrira tout. Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?"

L'homme le fixa et hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible. Le châtain était arrivé à le convaincre de le suivre, alors il se laissa porter.

"Très bien. Pouvez-vous enlever votre tissu à nouveau ?" déclara-t-il doucement. "Je vais appliquer de la vaseline sur votre visage pour que le plâtre n'accroche pas et n'abîme pas votre peau. Ensuite la pose des bandes de plâtre ne prendra que quelques minutes et il en faudra une quinzaine pour que le tout sèche."

Hale acquiesça, signe qu'il avait compris toute la procédure. Il retira à nouveau son masque en tissu, dénouant lentement les élastiques derrière ses oreilles pour découvrir le bas de son visage. Il détestait ce geste si simple et pourtant si brutal.

Il enfonça le morceau de tissu dans sa poche de pantalon et se remit droit sur son siège, alors que le jeune sculpteur s'installait à nouveau sur la chaise face à lui. La promiscuité ne semblait toujours pas ravir l'homme d'armes qui fixa l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Le jeune Stilinski attrapa le pot en verre et en dévissa le bouchon. Il trempa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour récupérer un peu du produit gras et légèrement jaunâtre. Il étala une noix sur le dessus de sa main et se tourna vers le brun à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Ne bougez pas." murmura-t-il et il posa son index et son majeur sur la pommette du soldat, étalant doucement le produit gras sur la peau intacte du visage. L'ancien lieutenant fixait le mur devant lui sans ciller, mais son corps se tendit suite au contact. "J'y vais doucement, mais dites-moi si je vous fais mal ou que je vous gêne à un moment." continua-t-il. Puis ses doigts glissèrent sur la partie reconstruite, pleine de cicatrices. La peau y était lacérée et rougeâtre. Il étala le produit en restant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il manipulait quelque chose de très fragile qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer.

Le lieutenant Hale serra son poing contre sa jambe alors qu'il sentait les doigts glisser vers la partie gauche de sa bouche, vers sa commissure arrachée, vers l'endroit où il savait avoir un trou béant. Dans un réflexe vif, il détourna sa tête pour s'éloigner et attrapa le poignet du jeune sculpteur, arrêtant son geste.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et le fixa. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Le soldat desserra sa poigne et le jeune artiste baissa sa main.

"Désolé." murmura la voix froide et impassible du brun, puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche, comme pour essayer de cacher son visage.

"Non, je..." balbutia le jeune sculpteur en reculant de quelques centimètres. "Vous voulez le faire vous-même ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Derek Hale hocha la tête et le jeune homme face à lui se recula davantage. Il attrapa le torchon sur la table et essuya ses doigts rapidement avant de reprendre :

"Mettez-en bien sur toute la surface. Je vais vous chercher un miroir."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire." répondit simplement le soldat, puis il ouvrit son veston et en sortit un miroir de poche.

Stiles se leva et alla se laver les mains alors que le brun appliquait la vaseline, fixant son reflet au travers du petit objet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le sculpteur osa se rapprocher de lui à nouveau et lui tendit un chiffon propre.

"Pour vous essuyer les mains." murmura-t-il puis il se réinstalla sur la chaise. Il attrapa plusieurs bandes de papier et les plongea dans la bassine, les faisant s'imbiber du plâtre liquide quelques instants.

Le brun avait la tête baissée, fixant le torchon dans lequel il essuyait ses mains d'un geste vif et brusque.

Le châtain le regarda et attendit qu'il termine pour reprendre.

"Penchez légèrement la tête en arrière." souffla-t-il et le soldat s'exécuta, releva le menton, posant son regard sur une des vitres qui couvrait la verrière.

Le sculpteur égoutta légèrement la première bande et la positionna sur le visage stoïque du brun. Ce dernier ne cilla pas au contact froid et humide contre sa pommette, semblant attendre patiemment. Stiles continua ce geste plusieurs fois, durant de longues minutes, positionnant les bandelettes les unes contre les autres aux endroits désirés, créant progressivement le masque sur la partie fragilisée du visage.

Le lieutenant sentait le regard posé sur lui, les doigts l'effleurer à chaque dépôt froid d'une bande imbibée de plâtre. Il percevait également le souffle du sculpteur qui le caressait parfois, lorsqu'il s'avançait un peu trop près. Lorsque les bandes humides commencèrent à recouvrir la partie la plus disgracieuse de son visage, le brun serra à nouveaux ses poings, prenant sur lui pour résister encore quelques minutes à ce contact qu'il ne supportait pas. Cela n'avait rien de physique pourtant. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur depuis longtemps, mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le toucher à cet endroit le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Le sculpteur continua quelques minutes, superposant les couches pour créer plus de volume, puis finit par presser les bandes humides contre la peau. Les bandes de papier plâtrées, agglomérées les unes contre les autres, commençaient déjà à sécher lentement.

"C'est terminé." souffla le châtain et le lieutenant Hale dirigea automatiquement son regard vers lui, croisant ses prunelles ambrées et pétillantes.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

"Vous voilà momifié pour l'éternité." déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle et presque grave. Puis un rire amusé franchit ses lèvres.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil.

"N'essayez surtout pas de parler, grand bavard que vous êtes. Dans un quart d'heure je vous libère de ça." continua le jeune artiste en le fixant droit dans les yeux, puis il se mit à rire à nouveau. Le brun ne pouvait pas bouger sa bouche pendant les prochaines quinze minutes et cela sembla l'amuser.

Il se leva, attrapa la bassine sur la table et se diriger vers l'évier en vue de la rincer et de la nettoyer. Il la retourna ensuite contre la céramique pour la laisser sécher et s'essuya les mains avec une essuie posée à côté du lavabo.

En quelques enjambés, il se déplaça jusqu'à l'espace cuisine et récupéra deux journaux posés sur la table avant de revenir devant Derek Hale pour les lui tendre.

"Un peu de lecture ?" demanda-t-il aimablement. "Ce sont les journaux de ce matin et d'hier."

Le brun fixa le papier tendu devant lui et releva son visage dont le quart était recouvert de blanc vers le sculpteur. Il acquiesça doucement pour le remercier et attrapa un des périodiques. Le châtain posa l'autre sur la table à ses côtés.

Le soldat reporta son attention sur la une du canard entre ses mains dont la titraille en gros parlait de la résistance du front, vantant les louanges des alliés.

"Que de la merde, hein ?" murmura le jeune artiste mi-amusé mi-dégoûté. Le lieutenant Hale lui jeta un regard entendu.

Le châtain attrapa le pot de vaseline pour en revisser le couvercle, puis ferma la boîte à bandelettes en tissu. Il alla les repositionner dans l'armoire ouverte.

"En page 8 ce sont les publicités, les meilleurs textes de ce torchon." déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules et son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Le coin droit des lèvres du soldat sembla s'étirer de quelques petits millimètres.

Le quart d'heure passa rapidement. Le brun lut vaguement le journal pendant que son masque en plâtre séchait, tiraillant doucement sa peau sans pour autant l'abîmer. Le propriétaire des lieux rangea l'atelier quelque peu et mit sa cafetière en métal à chauffer.

Il revint se positionner devant son client qui releva la tête vers lui.

"Vous êtes prêt pour le retrait du masque ?" demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Le brun hocha la tête et le sculpteur se pencha pour toucher du doigt le bout de son nez plâtré. Il appuya légèrement dessus et croisa le regard vert intense qui ne lâchait pas. Il esquissa un sourire et son index effleura également le plâtre de la joue, totalement solidifié.

"Ça me semble bien." souffla-t-il, puis il sourit à nouveau en rencontrant les orbes verts teintés de doré. "Allez, je vous enlève ça, même si j'avoue que ça me divertit beaucoup de vous voir prisonnier de ce truc." s'amusa-t-il.

Le brun haussa à nouveau un sourcil et son interlocuteur agrippa les côtés du masque du bout des doigts puis tira doucement dessus. Il décolla les bords et le plâtre se détacha du visage tout aussi vite.

Sentant la partie détruite de son visage de nouveau à l'air libre et exposée, le lieutenant Hale baissa aussitôt la tête.

"Vous pouvez vous nettoyer derrière." déclara le jeune sculpteur en désignant les lavabos au fond de la pièce.

Le brun avait quelques résidus de plâtre sur la peau, notamment aux endroits de ses cicatrices. Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se rincer le visage et s'essuyer.

Le sculpteur qui n'avait pas bougé fixa le masque entre ses mains avec attention. L'ensemble avait bien pris. Il le retourna pour voir l'intérieur qui avait parfaitement moulé la peau et en sembla satisfait.

Il déposa le masque sur la table et relut ses annotations sur la page de son calepin, comparant son croquis avec l'objet plâtré face à lui.

Le lieutenant Hale revint vers lui et se positionna à ses côtés, attendant sûrement la suite de la procédure. Stiles releva son regard vers l'homme, remarquant qu'il avait revêtu son masque en tissu et esquissa un sourire.

"Alors, on se sent mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous n'avez pas idée." répondit le brun alors qu'il retrouvait enfin l'usage de sa mâchoire librement.

"Le moulage est très bien. Je vais pouvoir sculpter l'extérieur pour lui donner la forme voulue. Je peux recréer toute la partie déformée ici, en me basant sur le côté droit de votre visage. Il faut juste donner une belle forme au plâtre en créant des lignes propres : la moitié de la bouche, la joue, le bas de votre narine… Ce ne sera pas difficile."

L'homme d'armes hocha la tête.

"Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

Stiles grimaça légèrement.

"Eh bien… J'ai pris mes proportions et j'ai déjà le modèle de ce qu'il faut réaliser. Mais, ça reste un croquis et la moitié droite de votre visage est…" Il suspendit sa phrase et pointa son doigt devant le brun. "Eh bien, sur votre visage. Ce serait idéal que je puisse l'avoir en regard durant la sculpture du masque." déclara-t-il un peu gêné mais souriant. Il avait bien remarqué que l'homme n'était pas du genre à vouloir s'exposer plus que de raison.

Le brun croisa ses bras nerveusement contre son torse ne semblant pas emballé par l'idée suggérée.

"Je n'ai pas du tout besoin de voir la partie gauche." déclara le sculpteur d'un ton se voulant détaché. Il avait dit ça l'air de rien, mais il savait que là était tout le problème.

"Très bien." soupira le lieutenant de mauvaise grâce, puis il s'assit à nouveau sur le banc alors que le garçon face à lui retenait un petit sourire un coin.

La cafetière se mit à siffler doucement et l'artiste se dirigea vers la petite cuisine en s'excusant pour couper le feu et se servir une tasse.

"Voulez-vous un café ?" demanda-t-il poliment, même s'il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Non." répondit placidement le lieutenant Hale.

Il était difficile de penser qu'il accepterait de boire devant lui étant donné le trou béant qui étirait la moitié de sa bouche.

Le sculpteur vint déposer sa tasse de café sur la table et alla chercher une large trousse en cuir noir, de la taille d'un gros sac à main. Il la posa également sur le plan de travail et s'assit sur la chaise, se rapprochant au maximum de la table. Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une ribambelle d'outils de sculpture avec des formes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il y avait des spatules en forme de cuillers ou de couteaux, parfois petites, larges, droites ou incurvées, certaines avec un petit grattoir au bout, d'autres un cercle arrondi. Il déposa également des pinceaux, éponges et petites râpes devant lui.

Il attrapa le masque et le regarda attentivement avant de s'armer d'un premier outil et de râper doucement le plâtre à un endroit. Le lieutenant le regarda faire attentivement.

"Je travaille d'abord sur la forme générale de votre visage, sculptant les endroits bombés ou les creux. Et puis progressivement j'affinerai les traits en fonction des vôtres." murmura le châtain en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil alors qu'il continuait en parallèle son travail minutieux.

Il changea d'outils assez rapidement pour continuer à polir le plâtre, faisant tomber à chaque geste un peu de poudre blanche sur le plan de travail. Ses mouvements étaient très habiles et rapides et il regardait de temps à autre son calepin.

"Hm." reprit-il doucement. "Si vous pouviez me laisser revoir la partie droite de visage." demanda-t-il faiblement en gardant les yeux rivés sur le bout de masque qu'il sculptait entre ses doigts.

Il entendit le militaire soupirer légèrement à ses côtés et aperçut un léger mouvement de main. L'homme devait probablement retirer à nouveau le tissu qui le recouvrait.

Le jeune artiste tourna la tête vers lui et le brun avait positionné sa main sur la partie de son visage amochée, laissa parfaitement voir les traits de son côté droit.

Stiles le fixa et retint un sourire. Il attrapa sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée et leurs regards se croisèrent avant que le jeune sculpteur ne continue doucement son travail. Il fit de plus en plus d'allers-retours entre le visage et le masque, comparant allègrement les deux pour juger de l'évolution et de la qualité du travail qu'il exécutait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il leva le bout de plâtre et le positionna en l'air, devant la partie du visage du militaire recouverte de sa main. Il regarda attentivement le brun durant de longues secondes et ce dernier bougea nerveusement les épaules alors qu'il se sentait épier de manière continue.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

"On avance !" déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il reposa le plâtre sur la table et attrapa sa tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres, buvant quelques gorgées de la boisson chaude. "Ça va le bras ? Pas trop mal ?" se moqua-t-il gentiment alors que cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que le lieutenant Hale avait le bras suspendu pour cacher sa bouche et sa joue gauche. La position devait être inconfortable.

Le brun ne répondit pas et grogna simplement avec agacement.

Le sculpteur étouffa un rire et attrapa le journal sur la table avant de le plier en quart et de le positionner devant la main. Cela cachait proprement la partie du visage.

"Tenez, ce sera plus confortable." murmura Stiles, encourageant l'homme face à lui à retirer sa main et attrapa le papier à la place pour le maintenir devant sa peau meurtrie.

Le lieutenant Hale s'exécuta. Mal à l'aise, il attrapa le journal et regarda à sa gauche d'un geste nerveux. Il suspendait un vulgaire bout de papier devant un quart de son visage pour le cacher c'était…

"C'est ridicule." s'exclama-t-il finalement, amorçant un mouvement pour se lever et arrêter tout.

Surpris, Stiles posa sa main sur son genou et déclara rapidement :

"Hé. Non, restez assis." Le brun croisa son regard quelques secondes et le jeune homme reprit doucement. "Ce n'est pas ridicule. S'il vous plaît, tenez-vous tranquille. Je fais au plus vite."

Hale soupira et capitula. Il posa son coude sur la table et continuait de cacher la partie de son visage qu'il ne voulait pas exposer alors que le châtain en scrutait longuement l'autre. L'artiste continua son travail pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes, sculptant proprement le masque pour qu'il soit un miroir parfait de la partie droite de l'homme assis devant lui. Il avait rarement sculpté le visage de quelqu'un dont les traits étaient si beaux à vrai dire. Cela lui rappelait les centaines de sculptures de visages gréco-romains qu'il avait modelés et taillés. Le nez droit, le visage carré à l'ossature saillante… les traits de lèvres fins. Le visage du lieutenant Derek Hale était une œuvre à lui-même.

Le jeune Stilinski eut du mal à ne pas se sentir mal pour cet homme qui semblait si froid et distant. Son visage était proche de la perfection et il avait dû être, par le passé, un homme qui savait séduire facilement. Il l'imagina quelques instants avoir été ce genre de militaire sur lequel toutes les femmes devaient se retourner de par sa beauté, sa stature et son charisme. Et même si l'homme avait conservé ces deux derniers aspects, il était évident que son visage, maintenant à moitié défiguré, avait dû considérablement affecter son charme.

Stiles déglutit, tentant vainement de faire sortir ces idées de son esprit tortueux. Il regarda le masque devant lui et esquissa un sourire. Il avait fini.

Il leva le bout de plâtre parfaitement sculpté et poli et le positionna devant le visage du brun.

"Retirez le journal." murmura-t-il doucement, alors que ses prunelles ambrées entraient en contact avec celles du soldat face à lui.

D'un geste hésitant, le militaire bougea sa main pour abaisser le papier, alors que Stiles maintenait le masque devant, le remplaçant instantanément dans sa tâche. Leurs regards étaient toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre et l'artiste esquissa un fin sourire alors qu'il venait déposer doucement le plâtre contre la peau abîmée. Le moule se fondit contre le visage, épousant à merveilles l'endroit où il était positionné. Stiles se recula légèrement, maintenant toujours du bout des doigts le plâtre contre la peau du brun. Il observa de longues secondes le visage devant lui dont la partie blanche faisant presque illusion. Hormis la couleur évidemment, le morceau de plâtre semblait être la continuité exacte du visage du militaire.

"C'est parfait." souffla-t-il, son regard jovial pénétrant à nouveau les orbes verts du lieutenant Hale. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, gêné. L'artiste ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire un peu triste.

"Hm, je vous laisse le retirer." souffla-t-il, incitant le brun à poser sa main sur le masque pour le maintenir et s'en débarrasser par la suite lorsqu'il le voudra. Le sculpteur ne souhaitait pas dévoiler son visage d'un geste brusque qu'il saurait être mal perçu.

Le militaire vint poser sa main sur le plâtre et le maintint alors que Stiles se retournait pour attraper un chiffon et essuyer ses mains pleines de poudre blanche. Il attrapa un stylo et son calepin pour annoter quelques éléments dessus.

"Je fignolerai sûrement légèrement le polissage dans les jours à venir. Il faudra également que je mette un peu de cire à l'intérieur pour combler l'espace au coin de votre bouche et l'affaissement au niveau de votre narine. Ce sera confortable pour vous à porter ensuite. Et puis nous effectuerons également le trempage dans le cuivre pour solidifier et imperméabiliser le tout."

Le lieutenant Hale ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête rapidement, retira le morceau de plâtre et repositionna son bandeau en tissu d'un geste mécanique et rapide. Le sculpteur continua de parler rapidement.

"Donc, vous nous laissez quelques jours pour faire tout cela et vous pouvez repasser… disons, mardi prochain ? Dans l'après-midi, est-ce que cela vous irait ? On fera l'essai définitif, et si tout va bien, la peinture dans la foulée. Cela prendra une bonne heure je pense."

Il se tourna vers le brun pour l'interroger du regard.

"Très bien." murmura le soldat, hochant sa tête d'un geste ferme. Il se leva et déposa ce qui allait être bientôt une partie de son nouveau visage sur la table, à côté du cahier du sculpteur.

Le jeune artiste se leva aussitôt et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Le lieutenant Hale tendit sa main et le jeune châtain l'attrapa pour la serrer doucement. Il frissonna doucement au contact des doigts encerclant sa paume. Cet homme qui était distant et froid le touchait de par sa pudeur et le charisme qu'il dégageait.

Stiles Stilinski souffla un "au revoir" alors que la silhouette élégante du lieutenant Hale fuyait vers la porte.

.

À suivre…

.

* * *

**Note :**

Alors ?! J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaît et que vous avez envie d'en lire la suite. Elle est en cours d'écriture en tout cas, mais n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

Merci vraiment pour vos premiers avis et encouragements (j'en ai besoin pour cette fic).

Des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci** à Neliia, Ptit bou (alias Trotop) et Ryopini pour la bêta lecture de ce chapitre.

**Note :**

_*passe la tête timidement*_

Bon voilà, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir mis huit mois à publier la suite de cette histoire. C'est bien trop long !

En huit mois, je ne me suis pourtant pas tournée les pouces… comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai publié 11 fics Sterek et 3 traductions - j'espère par cette information vous passer un peu de pommade, haha.

Bonne lecture ! #youpilavie

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que le lieutenant Derek Hale était venu à l'atelier Stilinski. Comme prévu, le mardi après-midi suivant, l'ancien soldat revint pour la finalisation de son futur masque.

Lorsque l'homme d'armes pénétra dans l'atelier de sculpture, le bruit caractéristique de la clochette maintenue au-dessus de la porte retentit. Dans la verrière, assis sur une chaise, il distingua Stiles Stilinski qui terminait de discuter avec un homme installé face à lui.

Au son de tintement, le jeune sculpteur tourna sa tête vers la porte et aperçut le brun qui pénétrait dans l'espace.

"Lieutenant Hale." salua-t-il poliment, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. "Je vous attendais. Je vous en prie, installez-vous pendant que je termine."

Le brun hocha doucement la tête. Il retira son manteau d'hiver, et le suspendit à l'accroche près de l'entrée, à côté d'un autre vêtement qui y pendait. Il s'installa sur une des chaises non loin, n'osant pas s'avancer davantage dans l'immense pièce.

L'homme assis face au sculpteur était assez bien bâti. Il devait avoir la vingtaine et avait les cheveux bruns, coupés très courts. Le sculpteur rigola légèrement face à lui et le lieutenant Hale s'autorisa à les détailler plus précisément. Le jeune inconnu revêtait un masque peint sur son visage, recouvrant une partie de son nez et l'entièreté de son œil droit. Stiles agrippa l'objet en plâtre et le retira doucement, dévoilant la peau brûlée mais cicatrisée cachée en dessous. L'homme resta droit et fixé sur sa chaise, ne baissant pas la tête. Il lui manquait un œil et il avait un trou à la place de l'endroit où avait dû jadis se trouver un globe oculaire. Le jeune Stilinski, assis face à lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le visage ravagé auquel il faisait face.

"Hm oui, je crois que tu as définitivement grossi du visage Danny." déclara l'artiste, puis il se mit à rire doucement.

Ledit Danny sourit et laissa échapper un rire léger. Le sculpteur reprit la parole.

"Non, je suis sincère, tu as pris un peu des pommettes et des joues, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais le masque a maintenant tendance à remonter un peu. Il devient trop petit. Il faudrait qu'on le refasse pour que ce soit plus confortable."

Danny Mahealani était un soldat qui avait quitté le front huit mois auparavant. Il avait été hospitalisé durant sept semaines consécutives suite à la perte de son œil et avait perdu plus d'une vingtaine de kilos à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, il avait presque repris sa carrure d'avant l'accident : une musculature imposante et carrée. Le masque qu'il était venu réaliser à sa sortie d'hôpital semblait aujourd'hui ne plus convenir à sa morphologie plus qu'attrayante.

"J'imagine que maintenant tu ne peux pas ?" demanda le jeune Mahealani, puis il observa à la dérobée le lieutenant Derek Hale près de la porte. Les regards des deux hommes d'armes se croisèrent et le plus gradé détourna la tête par respect.

Le sculpteur grimaça légèrement.

"Non, je suis désolé. Il faudra que tu reviennes pour me supporter à nouveau." souffla-t-il, d'un ton taquin. Hale leur jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil discret, observant la scène de loin.

Stiles Stilinski attrapa le masque pour le repositionner sur le visage dudit Danny. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le genou de l'artiste quelques instants, main qui sembla s'y attarder un peu trop longuement.

"Quand est-ce que je pourrais repasser ?" demanda doucement le brun à la peau halée.

Le jeune châtain se recula dans sa chaise et le regarda, esquissant un sourire.

"Hm... voyons. Demain si tu veux ? En fin de matinée ? Et tu pourrais rester manger avec Scott et moi ensuite."

L'ancien soldat esquissa un sourire.

"Très bien."

Le sculpteur se releva doucement et Mahealani posa sa main sur son bras d'un geste amical.

"Dans ce cas, à demain Stiles."

"À demain." répondit poliment le châtain. Il sourit doucement alors que le soldat se relevait, laissant apparaître sa tenue des plus élégantes : un costume trois pièces foncé qui lui seyait à ravir. Mahealani s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et Stiles le suivit. Le brun au teint hâlé y récupéra son chapeau et son manteau qu'il enfila rapidement. Son regard accrocha celui de Derek Hale et il le salua d'un geste ferme de la tête, la main sur son couvre-chef. Le lieutenant lui rendit son salut avec politesse alors que le sculpteur croisait les bras, regardant son client et visiblement ami, sortir enfin de la bâtisse. Une brise légère s'engouffra dans l'atelier, venant caresser le visage des deux hommes encore à l'intérieur et faire frémir quelques papiers posés sur la table. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, non sans réveiller le tintement plus léger de la clochette qui y était attachée.

Le châtain se tourna légèrement vers l'homme qui patientait. Ce dernier revêtait également un costume des plus habillés, se révélant aussi distingué que dans ses souvenirs.

"À nous deux, lieutenant Hale." déclara-t-il avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres rosées. Il fixa l'homme qui se tenait assis élégamment à quelques pas de lui.

Ce dernier pouvait ou non lui rendre son sourire, le sculpteur ne le sut pas. Le masque en tissu recouvrant la partie inférieure de son visage empêchait de lire quoi que ce soit sur ses traits camouflés.

"Suivez-moi." souffla l'artiste doucement.

Derek Hale se leva et le jeune propriétaire du lieu l'invita à s'installer à la place où s'était trouvé Danny Mahealani précédemment. Son regard vert sauge se posa sur le jeune Stilinski, le détaillant rapidement. Il portait un pantalon gris foncé avec des bretelles et une chemise blanche, toujours aussi froissée que la précédente. Son col était ouvert de quelques boutons, de manière négligée. Il paraissait tout aussi débraillé et décoiffé que la semaine passée, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa dégaine habituelle.

"Voyons, votre masque..." marmonna le jeune Stilinski en dirigeant vers une des armoires contre le mur. Il fouilla quelques instants dedans.

Un chat, couleur fauve, qui semblait venir de la partie cuisine au fond à droite, pointa le bout de son museau. La bête tigrée avança d'un pas séducteur dans la pièce, comme si elle en était la maîtresse. Le lieutenant la regarda s'avancer vers lui d'un pas félin, gracieux, alors que sa queue ondulait en forme de point d'interrogation. Le greffier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des boots noires de Hale et les renifla avec une sorte de curiosité retenue. La bête était charmeuse mais semblait prête à décamper à tout moment s'il le fallait. Le brun la regarda faire en haussant un sourcil, ne bougeant pas pour autant. Le sculpteur soupira, la tête toujours plongée dans son armoire quelque peu désordonnée.

"Le voilà !" s'exclama-t-il finalement. Il se retourna avec le masque dans les mains et fixa l'homme d'armes assis sur le banc. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le chat enroulant sa queue autour du pantalon noir, se frottant contre les tibias du soldat.

"Si vous avez de la nourriture sur vous, elle ne vous aimera que davantage." déclara-t-il, amusé, en se rapprochant.

"Mauvaise pioche." déclara le brun placidement, se penchant toutefois pour caresser le dos du chat qui se fit rond, appréciant la main qui se frottait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Stiles Stilinski s'assit en face de son client et l'animal à la robe tabby sauta sur ses cuisses, faisant mine de vouloir se coller au visage de son maître.

"Oui. Tu es très mignonne, mais tu descends." déclara le jeune sculpteur, ne se laissant pas attendrir comme à l'accoutumée. "Allez !" Il la poussa gentiment. La chatte trottina pour s'en aller et sauta sur un rebord de fenêtre un peu plus loin. Le jeune châtain soupira et esquissa un sourire en plongeant dans les yeux vert sauge de Derek Hale.

Il leva sa main dans laquelle se trouvait le masque en plâtre, recouvert d'une fine couche de cuivre.

"C'est donc ceci." présenta-t-il.

Il tendit la pièce à l'ancien militaire.

Le brun attrapa le masque doucement et le regarda d'un air presque désintéressé.

"Il est vraiment petit." murmura-t-il. Sa voix grave s'étouffa à moitié dans le bout de tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche.

"Il est à la bonne taille." répondit le sculpteur, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

Le masque ne reprenait que la moitié gauche de la lèvre, la joue concernée ainsi qu'une zone du nez du même côté. Des lunettes étaient déjà incrustées en haut du plâtre, en permettant l'attache.

"Alors... Que dites-vous d'essayer ?" demanda doucement le châtain, toujours un sourire agréable étirant ses lèvres.

Le lieutenant soupira quelque peu. Malgré la délicatesse et la bonne humeur du jeune homme face à lui, cette manœuvre ne semblait guère l'enthousiasmer.

Il baissa légèrement la tête et retira son masque en tissu. Il déglutit nerveusement alors que le bandeau disparaissait progressivement, finissant enserré dans sa poigne.

Le jeune artiste le fixa sans rien dire alors que son regard se posait à nouveau sur cette peau rougeâtre laminée et cette bouche déformée, anormalement entrouverte sur la gauche. Il leva les bras doucement, tenant le masque dans une main en vue de le positionner sur le visage des plus masculins. Le soldat gardait sa tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, penchée suffisamment pour ne pas que leurs regards puissent s'affronter.

Le sculpteur accompagna son geste en posant délicatement sa deuxième main sous le menton carré pour le relever avec douceur. Le lieutenant Hale redressa son visage, se laissant entraîner par le mouvement qu'il se savait obligé de suivre. Il croisa le regard ambré du jeune homme alors que ce dernier apposait le masque contre sa peau. Le morceau de plâtre cuivré se fondit automatiquement sur le visage pour en prendre les traits, se moulant à la perfection.

Stiles Stilinski esquissa un sourire. Il contempla le visage ainsi complet. Il apprécia de redécouvrir l'ossature de la mâchoire, la moitié des lèvres fines et du nez de l'homme face à lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, les petites lunettes rondes lui donnaient vraiment un air ingénieux.

"Et bien. Ma foi, c'est assez bien." déclara-t-il, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'homme, passant la barrière des lunettes qui l'habillaient.

"Je vous apporte un miroir." déclara-t-il calmement.

Il se leva pour récupérer l'objet rectangulaire posé sur le meuble contre le mur. Le miroir d'une vingtaine de centimètres était entouré de fer forgé noir et possédait quelques éclats de part et d'autre.

"Cela vous donne un air très intellectuel." s'amusa-t-il, un brin taquin.

Il approcha et tendit l'objet au soldat gradé. Ce dernier l'attrapa et croisa son reflet.

Son visage semblait comme reconstitué. Le masque, couleur cuivré, tranchait avec la carnation de sa peau et hormis ce détail, il semblait être la simple prolongation de son visage. La moitié intacte de sa bouche était découverte, libre, alors que l'autre était camouflée derrière le masque. Il portait pour la première fois des lunettes, mais elles étaient discrètes : très petites, fines et rondes, et cela ne l'incommoda pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

"Est-ce que vous êtes convaincu ?" demanda le sculpteur patiemment. Il restait debout aux côtés du brun, l'observant se contempler en silence.

Le lieutenant Hale fixait avec attention les parties couvertes et découvertes de sa figure. Le silence demeurait.

"Une fois peint, ce sera vraiment mieux." murmura l'artiste au bout de quelques secondes. Il tentait de ne pas montrer sa nervosité face à l'absence de réaction du brun, pourtant, sa voix s'était faite un peu plus faible.

Derek Hale finit par hocher la tête et ne s'attarda pas davantage. Il posa le miroir sur la table d'un geste désinvolte. Le sculpteur reprit la parole.

"Essayez de parler, pour voir si cela ne vous gêne pas trop ?" suggéra le jeune Stilinski qui continuait de le détailler.

"Hm, oui…. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire..." souffla l'ancien soldat, puis il hocha la tête à nouveau de manière légère. "Je crois que cela a l'air bien."

Il pouvait parler sans être gêné par le masque qui couvrait à moitié sa bouche, cachant uniquement la partie disgracieuse. Il n'avait pas l'impression de cacher le trou qui s'étirait à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas.

Le sculpteur expira nerveusement et sourit.

Il en avait vu passer des hommes dans sa boutique : des gueules cassées, toutes plus amochées les unes que les autres. Certains avaient cette flamme qui brillaient dans leurs yeux, comme l'expression d'une gratitude d'être toujours en vie. Scott et Danny l'avaient. D'autres, trop traumatisés, trop écœurés et meurtris, semblaient fragiles, prêts à succomber à tout instant. Pourtant, dans les deux cas, Stiles observait chez eux une réaction commune lors de l'essayage de leur masque pour la première fois : une sorte de délivrance. C'était parfois sous la forme d'un rire, d'un sourire ou d'un simple frémissement… mais c'était là, comme un signe de vie. Comme le signe d'une étape cruciale de leur reconstruction. Chez Derek Hale, il n'y avait que le silence et le vide. La lourdeur de ce constat serra la gorge de Stilinski. Ravalant la boule enserrant sa trachée, il se reprit.

"Parfait. Nous allons passer à la peinture dans ce cas."

À nouveau, le soldat hocha la tête, impassible. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'air, charismatique.

"Dois-je l'enlev - ." Il étouffa un grondement et porta sa main à son visage dans un réflexe rapide.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda précipitamment le jeune artiste en le fixant avec attention. Ses prunelles oscillèrent rapidement de droite à gauche alors qu'il examinait le visage du brun devant lui.

Le soldat releva les bords du masque légèrement, le décollant pour rompre tout contact avec son épiderme.

"Cela m'a pincé la peau." murmura-t-il à voix basse. Il retira le masque et remit celui en tissu d'une main, tendant le rigide de l'autre.

Le sculpteur fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'objet délicatement.

"Où ?" demanda-t-il, concerné. "Montrez-moi." souffla-t-il, un air désolé calqué sur le visage.

Le lieutenant appuya sur sa joue, par-dessus le tissu qui la recouvrait, indiquant la partie où il avait été éraflé un peu brusquement. L'artiste regarda l'intérieur du masque avec minutie, les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés, puis il souffla.

"Hm. Oui. Il y a un petit bout de cuivre qui rebique à cet endroit. C'est très infime, mais il est bien là. Il faudra le polir sinon vous allez vous faire mal. Je suis désolé." s'excusa-t-il doucement. "Scott n'est pas là, je ne saurais pas le faire aussi proprement que lui je dois dire." continua-t-il, agacé contre lui-même de ne pas avoir remarqué cette malfaçon.

Il jeta un regard ennuyé à son client, toujours assis devant lui.

Le lieutenant Hale fronça les sourcils à son tour et tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

"C'est sur cette machine ?" demanda-t-il, se rappelant avoir vu le dénommé McCall travailler dessus lors de sa venue précédente.

"Oui." souffla le sculpteur, passant une main nerveusement sur sa nuque.

"Je peux le faire." déclara le militaire simplement, fixant l'étal de métallurgie à plusieurs mètres de là. Il se leva, puis reporta son attention sur le propriétaire des lieux. "Enfin, si cela vous convient."

Le jeune châtain écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris.

"Oh ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Vraiment ?"

Le lieutenant Hale hocha la tête d'un geste discret et ferme.

"Mon père était maréchal ferrant. Je sais m'en servir." déclara-t-il, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les prunelles étonnées de l'artiste-sculpteur. Il tendit le bras pour récupérer le masque toujours dans les mains du jeune homme. Ce dernier regarda brièvement la main s'approcher et haussa les sourcils. Il allongea le bras à son tour, facilitant l'échange. L'objet en main, l'homme d'armes en regarda l'intérieur d'un air sévère, observant le bout de cuivre récalcitrant qui l'avait égratigné. Il souffla dans une expiration sèche. "En plus, il n'y a pas besoin de grand chose." affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

"Oui." murmura le jeune Stilinski. Cet homme semblait définitivement mieux s'y connaître que lui en métallurgie. "Et bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr…" déclara-t-il doucement. "Allez-y." continua-t-il avec assurance en montrant le matériel à métal à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'homme brun se leva et alla se positionner devant l'appareil à polir, sur lequel il déposa son futur visage. Il attrapa la paire de gants qui y était négligemment posée et l'enfila. Il enclencha la turbine à l'aide de son pied et apposa le bord du masque contre puis donna des à-coups minutieux contre la partie rebelle. Des petits bruits stridents retentirent à plusieurs reprises.

"Ne vous faites pas mal, hein." souffla Stiles qui s'était rapproché, même si l'ancien soldat semblait savoir faire ce qu'il faisait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine s'arrêta et Hale retira ses gants. Il attrapa le masque et fit volte face au sculpteur, tendant l'objet d'un geste rapide.

"C'est terminé. " murmura-t-il simplement.

Le jeune Stilinski s'empara délicatement du masque et regarda minutieusement le métal à l'endroit qui venait d'être poli. Il esquissa un fin sourire.

"Parfait." souffla-t-il.

Son regard croisa celui vert sauge face à lui et il hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Le brun le fixait sans ciller et le sculpteur reprit.

"Revenons à mon savoir-faire, voulez-vous ?" Et un petit rire cristallin franchit ses lèvres.

D'un geste souple du bras, il invita le lieutenant à venir se réinstaller sur sa place initiale. Ce dernier le suivit et s'assit sur le banc alors que l'artiste déposait son œuvre sur la table à côté d'eux.

"Vous devriez enlever votre veste, je ne voudrais pas la salir si jamais un peu de peinture tombe." déclara-t-il l'air de rien.

En vérité, ce n'était jamais arrivé qu'il tâche un client, mais il voulait surtout que l'homme se mette à l'aise.

Le lieutenant Hale retira sa veste, libérant ses épaules massives. Stiles contempla discrètement le corps. La chemise blanche était recouverte d'un veston sombre et l'homme portait des tours de bras noirs enserrant ses biceps. Le col de sa chemise était fermé jusqu'en haut et la cravate foncée s'enfouissait sous le veston de la même couleur. Il était diablement élégant dans ces vêtements qui avaient été probablement taillés sur-mesure.

"Installez-vous confortablement, cela prendra un peu de temps." souffla-t-il, esquissant un faible sourire.

Le soldat ne répondit rien et le jeune Stilinski alla récupérer l'ensemble de son matériel. Ce dernier était éparpillé un peu partout, aux quatres coins de la pièce, renforçant l'idée que l'artiste était quelqu'un de désordonné. Le lieutenant le regarda errer dans la pièce de manière incertaine pendant de longues minutes pour récupérer successivement palettes, pinceaux et peintures de couleur en tout genre. L'artiste disposa le tout minutieusement sur la table à côté d'eux et l'homme d'armes le regarda faire patiemment. C'était étrange de voir à quel point le jeune sculpteur était méthodique ensuite dans la manière de préparer ses peintures et ses outils. Il y avait soudainement une précision, une organisation dans ses gestes, dès lors qu'il commençait à se mettre au travail.

Le châtain, toujours debout, se pencha sur la table et commença à préparer ses peintures, mélangeant plusieurs couleurs entre elles alors qu'il regardait plusieurs fois le visage du lieutenant. Il lui sourit et continua sa tambouille méticuleuse, alors que ses prunelles faisaient divers allers-retours sur sa palette et la figure à moitié cachée du brun. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil alors que la palette commençait à se remplir de mélanges de couleurs variées aux teintes de sa carnation.

"Il faudrait que vous mettiez le masque." déclara doucement le jeune artiste, montrant du regard le morceau de plâtre cuivré.

Derek soupira à nouveau avec sérieux alors qu'il attrapait l'objet posé sur la table, non loin de la palette sur laquelle finissait de s'affairer le sculpteur. Il retira le tissu sur son visage et y déposa le masque, les lunettes rondes posées sur le haut de son nez.

Le châtain resta debout, concentré sur ses affaires et attendit de ne voir plus aucun mouvement du coin de l'œil pour se tourner enfin vers son homologue.

"Ça ne fait plus mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le brun posa sa main fermement contre le masque et appuya légèrement le bord qui l'avait pincé quelques minutes précédemment. Le contact contre sa peau ne sembla pas le gêner.

"Non, je pense que cela convient." déclara-t-il d'une voix placide. Il se redressa sur son siège d'un air suffisant et attendit que le jeune homme termine ses préparations.

L'artiste finalisa le mélange des différentes teintes sur la palette puis soupira d'un air satisfait. Il la leva et la porta devant le visage du brun, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

"Désolé, cela va sentir la peinture assez fortement pendant un moment. Ce n'est pas très agréable à respirer." murmura-t-il, un brin désolé, faisant abstraction du fait que le lieutenant Hale avait vécu pire.

Le jeune artiste s'installa sur sa chaise et la tira pour s'asseoir devant l'homme brun. Cela leur rappela leur position d'il y a quelques jours, assis face à face l'un de l'autre. Le sculpteur attrapa un pinceau fin qu'il trempa dans une des teintes et le porta devant la joue droite pour voir si la couleur était en adéquation avec celle de la carnation de la peau. Il dut juger cela satisfaisant car il commença à poser le pinceau sur le masque, juste quelques centimètres en dessous des yeux du soldat. Il s'affaira en silence, minutieusement, peignant progressivement le masque sous le regard de l'homme qui le portait. Les yeux du jeune châtain restaient fixés sur le masque, alors que le regard du brun se faisait davantage fuyant, fixant tour à tour des points au-delà de l'épaule du sculpteur face à lui.

"Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?" demanda finalement le soldat, au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence religieux.

Le jeune Stilinski haussa les sourcils et releva le pinceau quelques instants. Son regard croisa les orbes vert pâle.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-il simplement. Parlait-il de peindre ? De sculpter des visages ? De tenir cette boutique ? De fixer durant de longues minutes des visages détruits d'hommes malmenés par la guerre ?

"De peindre des visages." déclara la voix grave du militaire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau puis le châtain déglutit et reprit sa tâche. Il pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme pour réfléchir à une réponse appropriée, puis répondit doucement.

"Non. Parfois, il faut être un peu plus créatif..." puis il capta le regard interloqué du brun et lui sourit. "Avec vous, c'est plutôt aisé." déclara-t-il comme une confidence. "Je peux me baser sur la partie droite de votre visage pour faire la gauche."

L'homme d'armes retint un soupir et le sculpteur continua.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup le droit à la fantaisie." expliqua-t-il. Puis il sourit, s'affairant toujours à peindre le masque. "Hé !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement. "Je peux vous faire une moustache si vous voulez !"

Puis il se mit à rire. Face au regard perplexe du brun, il expliqua à nouveau.

"On utilise des vrais cheveux et du fil de fer pour les nouer. Cela rend vraiment bien vous savez... Alors, n'êtes-vous pas tenté ?"

Derek Hale esquissa un sourire pour la première fois. La partie droite de ses lèvres remonta légèrement en une moue amusée et le jeune sculpteur n'en rata pas une miette.

Le soldat soupira ensuite avant de répondre.

"Non. Laissons donc cela pour M. Hale." déclara-t-il simplement.

Le jeune Stilinski haussa un sourcil.

"Ce n'est pas vous ?"

"Mon père j'entends." répondit le brun.

"Le maréchal ferrant Hale." reprit l'artiste d'un ton mystérieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet homme. Il reprit. "Vous savez, il paraît qu'on finit tous par devenir un jour comme nos parents."

Le soldat fronça les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?" répondit-il, dubitatif.

Le jeune Stilinski le regarda quelques instants et secoua la tête vivement de droite à gauche.

"Non. Bon sang. Je ne crois pas."

L'homme d'armes sembla soudainement bien intrigué.

"Que fait M. Stilinski senior ?" Sa voix grave semblait divertie et curieuse.

Le sculpteur mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que son pinceau venait se tremper à nouveau dans un peu de peinture. Il retint un sourire.

"Shérif de Beacon Hills, Californie, USA."

Le brun sembla surpris et releva la tête mais ne dit rien. Son haussement de sourcil parla pour lui.

Le sculpteur se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et continua de peindre en silence. Une vingtaine de minutes passa durant laquelle il s'affaira à coloriser le masque posé sur le visage de son client. L'objet était plus petit qu'à l'accoutumée, ne prenant qu'une infime partie de la figure du brun. Cependant, le jeune Stilinski s'appliqua minutieusement, prenant plus de temps que d'habitude. Il refaisait progressivement l'ensemble des détails de la peau : les petites tâches, les pores, les nuances de l'épiderme... Il reposa la palette et prit de nouvelles couleurs qu'il mélangea. Les nouvelles teintes semblaient un peu plus foncées, plus rosées que celles utilisées précédemment. Le lieutenant Hale fixa la main qui tenait le pinceau avec grâce. Il loucha quelques instants sur les ongles rongés du sculpteur, se demandant s'il l'avait déjà vu porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour les grignoter. Probablement.

"Ma partie préférée." murmura soudainement le châtain, coupant le brun dans sa rêverie. Il posa le pinceau sur le masque à nouveau, et attaqua ce qui semblait être la chair rosée de la bouche.

Le soldat baissa les yeux pour observer le pinceau qui effleurait doucement la zone de ses lèvres recouverte par le masque rigide. Cet homme était littéralement en train de dessiner sa bouche. Le regard du militaire se leva quelques secondes pour se poser sur le visage du sculpteur à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait diablement concentré, les yeux rivés sur sa tâche.

Le châtain avança quelque peu sa chaise pour se mettre plus près, si bien que ses genoux se frottèrent contre ceux du brun.

"Désolé, mais c'est une partie délicate." souffla-t-il pour se justifier d'un tel rapprochement. Le lieutenant Hale sentit le souffle léger du châtain caresser le bord droit de ses lèvres.

L'homme d'armes osa à peine respirer. Ses yeux oscillaient tantôt au-dessus de l'épaule du sculpteur, tantôt vers son visage bien trop proche de lui. Il l'entendait respirer, faire quelques bruits de bouche, preuve probable de sa concentration.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires, Stiles Stilinski se recula. Il fit grincer sa chaise violemment contre le sol et s'éloigna d'un bon mètre de distance. Il scruta le militaire avec sérieux, sans bouger.

Il cligna lentement des yeux, à plusieurs reprises, totalement absorbé par sa contemplation. Hale le fixait en retour, sans broncher. L'ancien soldat s'était rarement senti aussi épié de sa vie. Cela lui rappelait les médecins de l'hôpital qui s'étaient occupés du semblant de reconstitution de son visage démoli. Cependant, durant cette période désagréable, il avait été la plupart du temps drogué et endormi par les médicaments. Or, force était de constater que le sculpteur n'était pas docteur et que Hale était, cette fois, pleinement conscient. Le temps lui parut aussi incroyablement long.

Le jeune artiste avança sa chaise à nouveau et recommença son manège en silence, continuant de peindre minutieusement le bout de masque. Le poilu le revit passer un nombre incalculable de fois au même endroit. Il fallait dire que les pinceaux utilisés étaient extrêmement fins et les touches de peinture étaient déposées point par point, ce qui devait donner, il l'imaginait, un maximum de détails possibles.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le peintre soupira un peu plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il regarda son client dans les yeux, captant son regard avant de prendre la parole avec sérieux.

"Allez. Une petite moustache ?"

Il fixait l'homme face à lui avec calme. Derek Hale fronça doucement les sourcils et les incisives du sculpteur vinrent pincer sa lèvre inférieure, l'empêchant visiblement de sourire. Il continua de peindre, l'air de rien. L'homme d'armes expira bruyamment sous la remarque qu'il jugea spirituelle. Quelques minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent pareillement, avant que le châtain n'arrête définitivement ses gestes. Il déposa sa palette et son pinceau sur la table.

"J'ai terminé." finit-il par dire comme une évidence.

Il se releva de sa chaise et étira son dos.

"Bon sang." gémit-il pendant qu'un de ses os craquait bruyamment. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le lieutenant Hale le fixait, un sourcil relevé.

L'artiste se recula et fixa à nouveau son client, admirant son travail avec davantage de distance.

"Lieutenant Hale, sans moustache, vous êtes parfait." déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

L'homme baissa les yeux rapidement, semblant agacé par la remarque.

Stiles se gratta la tête nerveusement. Il attrapa le miroir posé sur la table et le tendit au militaire. Ce dernier s'en saisit et le leva devant lui, observant son visage dans le reflet. Il se figea quelques instants. C'était... Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel rendu. C'était un simple bout de masque peint, et pourtant, cela donnait l'illusion que son visage était encore là, tout entier. Il devrait s'habituer aux lunettes, certes… Et sa lèvre, bien que correctement dessinée, semblait un peu figée en comparaison à la partie droite qui se mouvait au moindre mouvement… Mais...

Derek Hale entrouvrit la bouche, alors qu'il se fixait toujours via le miroir qu'il tenait.

"C'est très bien." déclara-t-il froidement. Il semblait néanmoins surpris de la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Son expression se refit plus sévère et il posa le miroir sur la table d'un geste ferme. "Merci." déclara-t-il d'un ton placide, comme s'il s'en sentait obligé.

"Cela ne vous plaît pas trop ?" demanda prudemment Stiles. Il avait pour habitude de percevoir plus d'émotions ou de reconnaissance de la part des poilus qui venaient le voir. Clairement, le visage fermé de Hale signifiait qu'il n'était pas ravi.

"Si. Cela fera vaguement illusion. C'est bien ce pourquoi c'est là, non ?" déclara-t-il en fixant le sculpteur d'un regard froid et terne.

Le jeune Stilinski se figea. Ses yeux sondèrent quelques secondes les orbes vert pâle et il hocha doucement la tête, n'osant pas répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le lieutenant Hale se leva et l'artiste commença à ranger son matériel nerveusement.

"Il faudra quelques heures pour que ce soit vraiment sec vous savez, alors, si vous voulez vraiment repartir avec maintenant, je vous conseille de faire très attention en le transportant. Sinon vous pouvez le laisser ici et repasser le prendre plus tard… C'est comme cela vous arrange." murmura l'artiste qui s'affairait à rassembler ses affaires en quelques gestuelles mécaniques.

Le militaire hocha la tête. Il retira le masque avec prudence, ses doigts agrippant les lunettes pour ne pas toucher les parties teintes encore humides. Il le posa délicatement sur la table avant de glisser une main dans la poche de son pantalon pour récupérer son bandeau de tissu et l'enfiler.

Stiles Stilinski récupéra l'ensemble de ses pinceaux et sa palette et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il déposa l'ensemble dans un seau d'eau posé dans l'évier, regardant les objets se faire progressivement engloutir par le liquide pour tomber au fond du récipient. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau, nettoyant le peu de peinture qui avait tâché ses doigts. D'un geste rapide, il s'essuya négligemment contre un torchon et revint vers son client qui se tenait droit, visiblement prêt à partir.

"J'aimerais repartir avec." déclara le militaire d'une voix calme.

L'artiste hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais la porte de la verrière s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant Scott McCall apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Le propriétaire du lieu fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami sur le pallier, l'air passablement épuisé.

"Hé !" souffla Stiles, se décalant pour observer davantage le brun essoufflé. "Scott ? Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, détaillant l'homme qui se tenait sur sa seule jambe valide et sa prothèse en bois qui ne faisait pas illusion.

McCall sortit un mouchoir en coton de sa poche de pantalon et essuya son front recouvert de sueur.

"'Suis m'ort." déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il souffla bruyamment avant de regarder le lieutenant Hale qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Il hocha la tête pour le saluer respectueusement et ce dernier lui rendit son geste tout aussi poliment.

McCall ouvrit en grand la porte de l'atelier, laissant un peu de vent s'engouffrer dans la verrière. L'ouverture laissa apparaître une charrette garée juste devant l'entrée. Elle contenait deux sacs, et au sol, non loin de là, se trouvait une pile d'une dizaine de sacs empilés les uns sur les autres.

"V'a f'alloir décharger." déclara Scott en étouffant un rire jaune et le visage de Stiles se décomposa en une grimace affreuse.

Le brun, invalide, se dirigea vers le gros charriot de sa démarche boiteuse. Il attrapa un des énormes sacs et le passa sur son épaule avec labeur. Il se traîna à l'intérieur, laissant glisser sa jambe en bois contre le parquet. Au bout de quelques pas, il manqua de trébucher alors que le bout de sa jambe factice tapait dans le sol d'une manière inconvenante.

Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski amorcèrent un mouvement pour se précipiter vers le mutilé, mais ce dernier réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Dans sa presque chute, McCall avait toutefois laissé tomber son lourd fardeau. Le sac avait chu au sol dans un bruit sourd, non loin de son pied encore valide. Le tissu s'était légèrement déchiré, laissant s'échapper un peu de poudre blanche sur le parquet rustique.

"Faut la lever ta guibole en bois ! Espèce d'idiot." s'exclama Stiles, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son meilleur ami et lui tapota sur l'épaule avant de rigoler. Le brun se mit à renifler et le sculpteur reprit, calmement.

"Repose-toi donc. Il ne va plus bouger." déclara-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais au sac gisant sur le sol.

Scott McCall se traîna vers le banc pour s'y affaler. Il étouffa un soupir, signe de sa fatigue physique, et sortit à nouveau son mouchoir en tissu pour éponger sa sueur.

Le lieutenant Hale toisa l'énorme paquet échoué sur le plancher. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du plâtre en poudre qui en sortait.

"Un coup de main ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Il voyant bien que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait pas la carrure pour porter à la suite une dizaine de sacs dont le poids devait faire trente kilos. Quant à Scott McCall, avec sa patte folle, il mettrait la journée… Et s'il ne se blessait pas davantage durant la manœuvre, il en serait bien chanceux.

Le sculpteur écarquilla les yeux de surprise et croisa le regard tout aussi étonné de son ami. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant de s'accouder à la table derrière lui pour s'y reposer.

"Oh… Et bien. Sincèrement, ce ne serait pas de refus." déclara le jeune Stilinski. "Non, parce que sinon... ces trucs vont rester devant la porte pendant un mois comme la dernière fois. Et on avait perdu deux sacs qui avaient fini par prendre l'eau, alors... Oui, on prend volontiers un peu d'aide."

Scott acquiesça, visiblement on ne peut plus d'accord.

"Ce serait b'ien aima'ble lieutenant." répondit-il.

Hale hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes ne virent pas que derrière son masque en tissu, un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. L'ancien militaire déboutonna son veston et défit sa cravate avant de les enlever. Il fit glisser ses bretelles et élastiques de manche et entreprit de retirer sa chemise, dénouant un à un l'ensemble des boutons. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva vêtu d'un marcel blanc et déposa ses vêtements sur une des chaises.

Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall échangèrent un regard entendu face à la musculature de l'homme. Même si ce dernier avait délaissé l'armée suite à ses blessures, il restait taillé comme un jeune soldat au meilleur de sa forme.

Hale se dirigea vers le sac qui était échoué au sol et empoigna la zone légèrement déchirée pour la fermer dans son poing. Il attrapa le paquet et le souleva pour le basculer sur son épaule en un geste ferme. Le jeune artiste haussa un sourcil et McCall étouffa un rire alors que l'homme leur faisait face, son fardeau porté avec aisance.

"Je vous le mets où ?" demanda ce dernier d'une voix grave.

L'artiste-sculpteur le fixait toujours avec un intérêt certain. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, d'un mouvement agité.

"Eh bien. Vous, vous ne faites pas semblant, pas vrai ? Vous savez qu'on aurait bien besoin d'atouts physiques comme les vôtres ici ?"

Ses prunelles couleur whisky croisèrent celles de Hale qui détourna le regard vers le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le sculpteur émit un léger rire.

"Suivez-moi." reprit l'artiste, avant de se diriger dans un recoin de la pièce, près de la forge, où il y avait quelques sacs entreposés. "Il faudrait les mettre ici." continua-t-il, en montrant le stockage de fortune d'un geste de la main.

L'homme brun hocha la tête et balança le sac d'un mouvement rapide pour le poser sur le tas déjà formé.

"Vous devriez recoller le sac avant que tout son contenu ne se répande." annonça le militaire en voyant un peu de poudre blanche s'écouler sur les autres paquets.

Stiles Stilinski hocha la tête et le lieutenant tourna les talons pour se diriger dans l'entrée, en vue de récupérer un autre sac sur la charrette. Il agrippa fermement le bazar et le balança sur ses épaules comme précédemment.

L'artiste regarda son meilleur ami et lui fit de gros yeux. Ils ne pouvaient que silencieusement approuver la robustesse de l'homme qui les aidait. McCall tapa sur sa propre cuisse avec entrain avant de se relever pour se remettre également au travail. Il se dirigea à son tour vers les différents sacs pour en porter un, avec toutefois plus de difficultés que le haut gradé. Il n'était pas moins bien bâti, mais sa jambe instable ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer facilement avec un tel fardeau.

Les deux anciens soldats déchargèrent ainsi les sacs alors que le sculpteur rangeait son matériel précédemment utilisé. Le jeune artiste n'essaya même pas de les aider, se sachant tout bonnement incapable de soulever avec aisance des poids aussi lourds. Bien que musclé finement, ses épaules n'étaient pas taillées pour une telle besogne.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le châtain les remercia avec application.

McCall s'assit à nouveau pour souffler et Stiles vint leur tendre deux linges propres pour qu'ils puissent essuyer leur sueur. Hale se dirigea ensuite vers ses affaires qu'il avait déposé soigneusement sur une chaise. Il renfila sa chemise immaculée, l'ajustant proprement dans son pantalon, et repassa ses bretelles sur ses épaules. Il passa à nouveau ses élastiques aux bras, sa cravate et son veston dans des gestes mécaniques et précis.

Le sculpteur croisa à nouveau le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui fit un mouvement bref du menton. Suite à cet échange silencieux, Stiles Stilinski se dirigea vers le lieutenant qui finissait de se rhabiller et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de lui.

"Vous savez, j'aurais vraiment besoin de plus de main-d'œuvre ici. Comme vous l'avez vu, à nous deux…" Il montra McCall d'un geste vague. "C'est un peu juste. Et franchement, vous savez aussi toucher au cuivre, ce qui est idéal. J'ai une place ici, pour vous."

Le lieutenant Hale le dévisagea simplement. La position de son corps ne bougea pas, et seuls ses sourcils se froncèrent très légèrement.

"Hm, si ça vous intéresse." reprit le sculpteur d'un air intrigué.

Le militaire reboutonna les manches de sa chemise calmement, y concentrant toute son attention avant de porter à nouveau son regard vers le sculpteur, visiblement incertain. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami, assis non loin de là.

"Qu'en penses-tu Scott ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton se voulant détaché.

L'interpellé était accoudé à la table derrière lui. Il lança un regard entendu à Hale.

"Di'tes oui je v'ous en p'rie. Que je ne sois p'lus le seul à être exp'loité ici." articula le brun, d'un ton amusé.

Le propriétaire de l'atelier attrapa un chiffon posé sur la table et le lui balança au visage d'un geste rapide.

Le lieutenant Hale enfila sa veste de costume et croisa le regard de l'artiste.

"Merci pour votre proposition, mais… Je ne sais pas." déclara-il, visiblement hésitant.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête.

"Réfléchissez-y. Vous passerez me donner votre réponse."

L'homme acquiesça. Il s'avança vers l'entrée pour y récupérer son manteau et l'enfiler avec rapidité. Il revint vers Stilinski et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche intérieure. Le sculpteur tendit sa main devant lui pour couper court à son geste.

"Si vous dites oui, je ne vous fais pas payer le masque. Sinon, vous paierez quand vous repasserez, c'est d'accord ?"

Derek Hale hocha la tête. Le jeune châtain esquissa un fin sourire et l'ancien soldat détourna les yeux rapidement. Il alla récupérer son masque posé sur la table, le prenant avec soin, puis partit non sans saluer les deux hommes.

Stilinski et McCall échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'Hale repasserait payer sa dette, toutefois, son choix de rejoindre ou non l'atelier paraissait incertain.

xxx

Stiles Stilinski était en train de déposer les trois assiettes sales dans l'évier, pendant que son meilleur ami roulait le restant de pain dans un torchon, bien serré. McCall déposa la miche ainsi empaquetée sur le coin de la table et se leva, titubant jusqu'au plan de travail. Il y attrapa son masque avant de l'enfiler d'un geste mécanique, recouvrant ainsi la moitié de son visage détruit.

"Merci pour le fromage Danny. Il était vraiment très bon." déclara Stilinski. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau pour les nettoyer rapidement.

"Je le dirais à mon oncle. Au printemps il fait également de la tomme fraîche, car les pâturages le permettent."

"Oh…" s'exclama McCall en se tournant vers lui. "Et bien il f'audra que tu re'viennes en été alors."

Mahealani esquissa un sourire, ravi. Il était debout, les mains appuyées sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis quelques minutes auparavant. Ses doigts encerclaient le bois avec fermeté. Il portait une chemise blanche, rentrée dans son pantalon noir, et des bretelles de la même couleur remontaient jusqu'à ses larges épaules. Le masque sur son visage n'en couvrait qu'une infime portion, centré autour de son œil droit. Ce dernier était totalement factice, peint sur la moulure avec un certain réalisme. Le masque était maintenu par des lunettes ovales et fines, qui n'avaient pas d'autre utilité que cette fixation. Il descendait jusqu'au bord droit du nez, le recouvrant légèrement.

"Si je suis invité à nouveau, c'est avec grand plaisir." déclara-t-il. Son regard couleur café se posa chaleureusement sur le sculpteur à quelques pas de là. Ce dernier le regarda également et sourit presque maladroitement. Il attrapa le torchon suspendu à côté de l'évier pour s'essuyer les mains, détournant les yeux.

McCall les regarda et étouffa un souffle amusé.

"Je retourne en b'outique." déclara-t-il et les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent. Il se dirigea vers la porte communicante à l'atelier et l'ouvrit pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce attenante.

"Je devrais probablement y aller aussi." enchaîna Mahealani. "Vous avez du travail." reprit-il respectueusement.

Stiles Stilinski hocha la tête.

"Je vais faire au plus vite pour ton nouveau masque."

"Je t'en prie… Je ne suis pas à quelques jours près." répondit le brun à la peau légèrement hâlée, avant de lui sourire franchement. "Je reviens sur Paris la semaine prochaine, je passerai pour vous saluer et si le masque est prêt tant mieux… Et sinon, j'aurais une autre opportunité de revenir vous voir." déclara-t-il, un brin malicieux.

Danny Mahealani avait ce côté absolument charmant. La volupté de sa voix, son sourire resplendissant faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'avenant. Il était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier dès la première rencontre.

Le sculpteur esquissa un sourire en coin qui lui fut retourné par Mahealani.

Scott McCall apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte, les interrompant poliment.

"Hm… Désolé, m'ais, Stiles, le lieu'tenant Hale est là." articula-t-il.

Le châtain haussa les sourcils et cligna rapidement des yeux.

"Oh. Très bien. J'arrive." déclara-t-il rapidement.

McCall hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour disparaître à nouveau dans la verrière. Mahealani attrapa sa veste, déposée sur le bord d'une chaise, et l'enfila rapidement. Le vêtement lui apporta davantage d'élégance et le seyait à ravir. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'atelier, emboîtant le pas de McCall pour pénétrer dans la verrière.

Tout au bout de la salle, le lieutenant Hale se tenait proche de l'entrée, fier et droit. Il revêtait son masque, suspendu par de petites lunettes rondes posées sur son nez. Stilinski esquissa un faible sourire en le voyant avec tant de prestance. Il se dirigea vers lui, Mahealani sur ses talons.

"Lieutenant. Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt." déclara l'artiste en s'arrêtant à quelques pas du militaire. Il tendit sa main pour serrer celle du client. Ce dernier l'attrapa et referma sa poigne sur la sienne brièvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sculpteur laissa errer quelques secondes ses prunelles sur le masque, détaillant rapidement le visage ainsi présenté. Le gradé reporta son attention vers le troisième homme qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le client de la veille, celui dont il manquait un œil.

Le regard des deux anciens soldats se croisèrent et Mahealani inclina le menton, en un salut respectueux. Il s'arrêta au niveau du porte-manteau, près de la porte d'entrée de la verrière. Hale répondit pareillement alors que les deux hommes se considéraient avec un respect militaire certain. Le borgne récupéra son manteau et son chapeau qui étaient suspendus à côté de ceux déposés par Derek Hale quelques minutes auparavant. Il enfila son pardessus et son couvre-chef avant de s'adresser à son hôte.

"Merci pour le repas Stiles. Je repasserai la semaine prochaine."

"Passe une bonne journée Danny." salua le propriétaire poliment.

L'homme esquissa un fin sourire.

"Au revoir Scott." salua-t-il un peu plus fort, à l'attention du jeune unijambiste qui était devant sa forge. Ce dernier lui répondit brièvement. Le borgne lança un dernier regard à Derek Hale. "Lieutenant." déclara-t-il poliment. Il reçut un salut réservé et sortit de la verrière, s'engouffrant dans la cour extérieure.

Un léger vent frais pénétra dans la pièce et vint jusqu'aux deux hommes qui étaient à quelques pas de l'entrée. Stilinski regarda le brun face à lui avec intérêt, plongeant son regard dans le sien à travers les lunettes fines. Il déclara, non sans empressement.

"Alors, lieutenant Hale, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?"

Le susnommé resta de marbre. Il inclina légèrement le menton pour signifier son intérêt.

"Peut-être avez-vous la possibilité de m'en dire davantage ?" répondit-il avec flegme.

Stilinski esquissa un faible sourire.

"Évidemment." souffla-t-il. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce serait principalement pour suppléer au travail de Scott pour l'intendance de la boutique. Il s'agirait de s'occuper des livraisons, des achats de matériaux et approvisionnements."

Hale hocha faiblement la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait attentivement son homologue. Stilinski continua de parler.

"Le plâtre, en livraison, cela nous coûte une fortune… En général nous nous faisons livrer chez un voisin, deux rues plus loin, qui travaille dans le bâtiment. Nous mutualisons ainsi les frais. Le problème, c'est ensuite pour ramener et porter les sacs… Bref, vous avez vu hier." Stiles soupira. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"Je vois." répondit Hale.

"Hm. Il y aurait également la partie métallurgie que vous me semblez déjà maîtriser très bien." continua le sculpteur lui lançant un regard entendu. Hale avait déjà fait ses preuves là-dessus. "Et puis, il y a toujours des visites à faire directement en hôpitaux, dans les dispensaires... Si c'est quelque chose qui vous intéresse, je ne vous cache pas que ce serait vraiment bien. Je pense que beaucoup ne nous connaissent pas encore ou n'osent pas venir à la boutique."

Derek Hale hocha la tête.

Stiles Stilinski le dévisagea quelques instants et leva son pouce à sa bouche pour le ronger rapidement puis reprit :

"Hm. Bon. Ensuite, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce n'est pas très bien payé…" Il grimaça légèrement et n'osa pas regarder le lieutenant dans les yeux. "C'est 20 francs la journée, avec ou sans heure supplémentaire, ça ne changera rien, parce qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre. On tient majoritairement grâce aux aides de la Croix Rouge. La plupart des soldats qui viennent ne sont pas gradés, ils ont la pension la plus simple et bien souvent peu de ressources. Et, hm… nous ne sommes pas trop du genre grippe-sous vous voyez, alors parfois, il arrive qu'on prenne juste ce qu'ils peuvent donner." Stiles ricana doucement. "Mais je peux vous proposer une chambre ici, à l'étage de la maison attenante. Scott et moi habitons sur place… Alors oui le salaire est misérable, mais avec le gîte et le couvert, c'est déjà pas si mal."

Le jeune sculpteur haussa les épaules, d'un geste désinvolte. Il regarda l'ancien militaire et esquissa un sourire faible. Ce dernier acquiesça poliment mais ne s'exprima pas pour autant. Le châtain passa à nouveau une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

"Peut-être qu'on peut vous faire visiter." déclara-t-il, pensif. Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. "Scott, tu peux montrer l'ensemble de l'atelier au lieutenant ?" demanda-t-il aimablement. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et la hocha rapidement.

Les deux militaires passèrent une demi-heure à faire le tour de la boutique. McCall expliqua rapidement quelques éléments clés du travail de la forge, présenta les rangements, le matériel à disposition, puis ils sortirent dans la cour extérieure. Le jeune unijambiste présenta la grange où se trouvait une remise de stockage en tout genre. Il y avait également un préau où se trouvaient une charrette et plusieurs outils divers.

Scott McCall emmena également le lieutenant dans la maison attenante pour lui montrer les parties communes de la résidence. Ils pénétrèrent par l'extérieur, depuis la cour. L'entrée de la maison débouchait sur un long couloir qui desservait plusieurs portes et un escalier en bois menant aux étages. La première porte à gauche menait sur le salon. Ce dernier était de taille modeste, composé d'une cheminée murale qui avait l'air de fonctionner très régulièrement, ainsi que deux canapés et un vieux fauteuil dont le tissu était un peu usé. Un grand tapis s'étendait sur le sol et il y avait une table basse en bois massif ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques de livres. Le salon donnait accès à une autre porte, au fond, qui débouchait sur un couloir rejoignant ensuite la cuisine.

McCall ne détailla pas vraiment la partie à droite des escaliers, mentionnant simplement un accès à sa chambre, une buanderie et une salle d'eau que Hale ne vit pas. Ils entrèrent directement dans la cuisine, où McCall et Stilinski avaient mangé avec Mahealani un peu avant. La pièce était claire, carrelée au sol et assez spacieuse. Il y avait une table rectangulaire en bois au milieu, entourée de chaises. Contre le mur, une ribambelle de placards prenaient place, ainsi qu'un four et une cuisinière en fonte. Il y avait également un évier rectangulaire en céramique avec un peu de vaisselle sale dedans. Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur un petit extérieur vert.

"C'est un p'tit jardin d'une quarantaine de m'ètres carrés. On a m'is un p'etit p'otager dont on s'occupe égale'ment. Ça fait le tour de la b'âtisse, rejoignant la cour principale de l'autre côté." expliqua McCall. Le son de sa voix était légèrement étouffé par le masque rigide qui couvrait ce qui lui servait de bouche.

La propriété n'était pas énorme mais faisait une belle surface en tout et pour tout, sachant que l'atelier occupait l'entièreté de la verrière, elle-même déjà très grande.

Hale observa l'extérieur au travers des carreaux de la cuisine. Il pouvait y voir quelques blocs de bois au sol et des plantes qui y étaient effectivement cultivées. Il fronça les yeux en apercevant un chat qui se promenait à l'extérieur, entre les plants de potager. L'animal releva la tête et le fixa quelques instants avant de trottiner rapidement vers la porte-fenêtre. Il gratta aux carreaux et McCall tituba jusqu'à l'accès pour l'ouvrir et laisser le chat pénétrer.

La créature se précipita vers la table de la cuisine et y sauta pour s'asseoir dessus et faire sa toilette. McCall soupira, se dirigea vers l'animal pour le faire descendre d'un geste vague et un peu abrupt.

"Et ça, c'est M'dame Rodin." pesta-t-il. "Elle est agréable, p'arfois. M'ais la p'lu'part du temps, c'est une di'va." déclara-t-il. "Elle attra'pe les rats de la grange." confia-t-il, comme si cela justifiait tout de même sa présence.

"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés." déclara l'ancien lieutenant avec un semblant d'amusement.

La chatte à la robe tabby trottina pour sortir de la cuisine et se diriger plus loin dans le couloir. Hale la regarda quitter la pièce, un sourire en coin.

"Comme Stiles v'ous a dit, on gagne pas b'eaucoup ici. J'i'magine que v'ous avez une p'ension militaire. Vous êtes gradé, vous gagnez sûrem'ent plus que m'oi… Mais c'est pas grand chose quand même pour toute la merde qu'on a vécue, hein ?" soupira McCall, avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Il sembla renifler bruyamment sous son masque qui restait rigide. "Trav'ailler ici, ça donne un sens." reprit-il sérieusement. Son regard cacaoté se plongea dans celui vert pâle du lieutenant. "On v'oit des ho'mmes co'mme nous défiler tous les jours ici. M'ais j'vais être franc avec v'ous lieutenant Hale… Si v'ous êtes du genre à tirer un trait sur le p'assé, alors vous ne devriez pas accepter."

Le militaire hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris le message. Ils se regardèrent un peu sérieusement et McCall leva les bras d'un geste décontracté.

"Voilà ! J'crois b'ien que c'est tout." On pouvait entendre dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'il souriait. Il désigna une porte à gauche, contre le mur de la cuisine. "C'est le seul endroit à l'intérieur qui co'mmunique avec l'atelier." Puis il ouvrit ladite porte, s'engouffrant dans la verrière attenante alors que Hale lui emboîtait le pas.

Stilinski était assis sur une chaise face à la grande table de l'atelier. Il travaillait visiblement sur un masque avec concentration. Il releva la tête en les entendant pénétrer dans l'espace et reporta son attention sur eux avec un grand sourire. Il lâcha ce sur quoi il travaillait et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. S'arrêtant à quelques pas d'eux, il croisa les bras contre son torse.

"Alors lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?" demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Derek Hale hocha la tête sobrement.

"J'accepte votre proposition." déclara-t-il et McCall claqua ses propres mains entre elles d'un signe enthousiaste.

L'artiste-sculpteur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son nouvel employé et sourit, l'air ravi.

"C'est une très bonne nouvelle." confia-t-il. "Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quand avez-vous besoin de moi ?" répondit Hale, pragmatique.

Stilinski lança un regard interrogateur à McCall. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant de prendre la parole.

"Dès de'main, pour sûr !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Très bien." répondit le lieutenant. "Dans ce cas, demain." confirma-t-il avec flegme.

Stilinski arborait une mine réjouie.

"Venez le matin alors. Vous aurez le temps de vous installer tranquillement, je ne vous embêterai pas trop avant l'après-midi."

Derek Hale hocha la tête sobrement.

.

À suivre…

.

* * *

**Note :**

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de cette fic, et je m'attelle en ce moment même au chapitre 3 et j'avoue avoir bien besoin de vos encouragements !

J'espère pouvoir publier 1 chapitre par mois, mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

Bisous ! :)


End file.
